


Mein Himmel

by Ookami_Saru



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Mein Himmel, My Sky
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Saru/pseuds/Ookami_Saru
Summary: Seit "Stolz und Vorurteil" wissen wir, dass die Liebe ein Pfad voller Hindernissen und Wendungen ist. Man mag durch seine Arbeit oder einen Eid gebunden sein. Manchmal ist es aber auch ein undurchschaubares Spinnennetz aus seinen eigenen Prinzipien und Regeln oder aber auch die eigene Vergangenheit. Was auch immer es ist, niemand bleibt davon verschont. So auch noch nicht einmal eine gewisse Ärztin und eine gewisse Sicherheitschefin...





	1. Ein Pflaster tut's

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155442) by [Ookami_Saru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Saru/pseuds/Ookami_Saru). 



> Dies ist die ursprüngliche Form der englischen Fanfiction "My Sky". Zunächst hatte ich gar nicht vor die Geschichte überhaupt zu veröffentlichen (weder in Deutsch noch in Englisch), jedoch hatte meine Oma ihre Nase in meine Notizen gesteckt und mich motiviert weiter zu schreiben und es hier hochzuladen. 
> 
> Nun, dies hier soll lediglich ein kleiner Zusatz für all diejenigen sein, die gerne auch mal in Deutsch lesen.
> 
> NOTE!!!: This is the original version of "My Sky" before my grandmother motivated me to continue my writing and to upload it here. Sneaky as she is, she found my random notes and first few chapters and read them behind my back.
> 
> So, this here should be seen as some kind of extra for all of you who like to read in German from time to time too.

„HGHSCORE!!!“

„Nicht so laut, Hana!“, knurrte Fareeha und hielt sich entnervt ihr Ohr zu. Sie würde es nie begreifen, wie die junge Mechpilotin nach jeglicher Mission immer noch die Energie für diese seltsamen Spiele fand.

„Dangsin eun neulg-eun yeoja ya, geu ihaehaji anhneunda!“[1], gab die junge Koreanerin prompt zurück und hämmerte weiter auf ihren Handheld ein.

„Was auch immer…“, seufzte Fareeha und lehnte sich an die Wand des Truppentransporters. Bis vor wenigen Minuten waren sie alle noch in einen wüsten Kampf verwickelt und nun saßen sie hier im Transporter, als wäre nichts gewesen. Lúcio lümmelte sich auf seinem Sitz und hörte Musik, während Jesse versuchte Hanzo zu überreden ihm die Uhrzeit zu sagen. Die Einzigen, die nicht ganz unberührt vom Einsatz wirkten, war eine Handvoll Soldaten aus Fareehas Sicherheitsfirma. Ein Teil von ihnen saß stumm auf ihren Sitzen und schien sich ernsthafte Gedanken über die Zukunft zu machen, der andere Teil schien die letzten Vorkommnisse noch zu verarbeiten. Was sie jedoch einte, war die leichte Schockblässe in ihren Gesichtern. Fareeha kannte dies nur zu gut. Anfangs hatte sie mit ähnlichen Ängsten und Problemen zu kämpfen.

„Vergesst nicht euch bei Doktor Ziegler zu melden.“, erklang Winstons Stimme über die Headsets. Der große Gorilla hatte von der Zentrale aus die Steuerung des Transporters übernommen und schien soeben auch die Auswertungen zu ihrer Mission bekommen zu haben.

„Phara, einen kurzen Statusbericht bitte.“, forderte er die Soldatin auf.

Die Ägypterin seufzte innerlich auf, was jedoch niemand mitbekam und räusperte sich.

„Jesse und Hanzo sind unverletzt. Lúcio scheint eine leichte Prellung am Sprunggelenk zu haben. Hana… wie immer. Zwei meiner Männer weisen leichte Verletzungen auf, einer sollte eventuell einen psychologischen Check bekommen.“

Bei ihren letzten Worten blickte sie zu einem neuen Mitglied des Sicherheitsdiensts. Der junge Mann, Khalil, war vielleicht gerade mal 22 und hatte entsprechend wenig Erfahrung. Offenbar hatte er die größten Schwierigkeiten mit den Erlebnissen fertig zu werden. Er saß auf seinem Sitz und starrte mit leerem Blick aus dem Fenster. In der Spiegelung konnte Fareeha erkennen, dass er mit sich redete.

„Hm, gut ich werde das so durch geben. Was ist mit deinem Status, Phara?“

Sie riss ihre Augen von dem Rekruten los und blickte kurz auf den Riss in ihrem bepanzerten Anzug, der sich über ihren Rumpf zog.

„Ich werde mir Torbjörns Werkstatt für ein paar Stunden borgen.“, sagte sie knapp. Dass sie Khalil bei dieser Mission aus einer misslichen Lage retten musste und sich dafür selbst in Gefahr brachte, erwähnte sie nicht. Zu ihrer Erleichterung gab sich Winston damit zufrieden. Fareeha schloss für einen Moment die Augen und gönnte sich einen Augenblick der Entspannung.

„So, das wär’s!“

Die Ärztin schenkte dem Sicherheitssoldaten ein kurzes Lächeln und wandte sich seiner Akte zu.

„Kommen Sie morgen nochmals zur Nachsorge hierher.“

„Dr. Ziegler?“, räusperte sich der Mann. Sie blickte von der Akte auf und musterte ihn fragend.

„Nun, es ist so…“

Unentschlossen knetete er seine Hände. Vielleicht sollte er es besser lassen und einfach gehen, immerhin war es nicht seine Angelegenheit, was seine Chefin so trieb. Andererseits wollte er aber auch sicher gehen, dass sie nicht seinetwegen für folgende Missionen ausfällt oder Schlimmeres. Als er immer noch stumm dastand, runzelte die Ärztin verwirrt die Stirn und suchte mit raschem Blick nach seinem Namen.

_Khalil Kuma. Der junge Rekrut, der mit Tekhartha sprechen soll. Zur Seelsorge._

„Worum geht es, Herr Kuma?“, fragte Angela mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Sie wusste, dass sie mit einigem Fingerspitzengefühl an diese Sache herangehen sollte, denn ihr Patient stand noch immer unter Schock. Der Soldat erschrak beim Klang ihrer sanften Frage und räusperte sich.

„Haben… haben Sie schon Captain Amari untersucht?“, fragte er.

Verdutzt hob Angela eine Braue.

„Nun, das kann ich Ihnen so nicht einfach sagen.“, antwortete sie. Khalil nickte nur stumm und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Sie sollten sie genau untersuchen. Ich möchte nicht schuld daran sein, wenn sie… wenn sie vielleicht…“, er rang mit sich, „Nicht, dass Captain Amari meinetwegen außer Dienst gestellt wird.“

Kaum hatte er dies gesagt, verschwand er fluchtartig durch die Tür hinaus auf den Gang. Zurück ließ er die verwirrte Doktor Ziegler, die gerade zu einer beschwichtigenden Antwort ansetzen wollte, jedoch nicht mehr dazu kam. Angela starrte einige Augenblicke lang auf die halboffene Tür. Mit ihrem Stift tippte sie gedankenversunken auf die Patientenakte, während sie die letzten Augenblicke rekapitulierte.

_Winston hatte nichts von einer ernsthaften Verletzung gesagt. Er sagte sie wollte ihren Anzug wieder auf Vordermann bringen._

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und beendete ihre Eintragungen. Dann drückte sie auf den Knopf der Sprechanlage.

„Fareeha Amari, bitte.“

Seufzend stieß sich Angela von ihrem Schreibtisch und ging zu ihrem Aktenschrank. Noch immer dachte sie über Khalils Worte nach, während sie zielstrebig nach der gutgefüllten Akte ihrer nächsten Patientin griff.

_Irgendwann werde ich wohl ein ganzes Schubfach für sie einrichten müssen…_

Schwungvoll legte sie Fareehas Akte auf den Tisch und stutzte. Für gewöhnlich hätte die Sicherheitschefin spätestens jetzt anklopfen müssen. Angela wusste, dass Fareeha kein großer Freund von Ärzten war und generell die ein oder andere Verletzung herunterspielte, dennoch war es für sie mehr als merkwürdig noch nicht im Behandlungszimmer zu sein. Das widersprach ihrer pflichtbewussten Art und der hart erarbeiteten Vertrauensbasis zwischen ihnen.

Mit einem tiefen Atmen, schritt Angela zur Tür. Manchmal konnte die Ägypterin zimperlich wie ein kleines Kind sein.

„Fareeha Amari.“, rief Angela über den Flur. Keine Antwort.

„Verzeihung, Doktor Ziegler.“, meldete sich die Sprechstundenhilfe, „Fareeha Amari ist nicht hier.“

„Nicht?“, fragte die blonde Ärztin erstaunt. Mit hochgezogenen Schultern schüttelte die Sprechstundenhilfe ratlos den Kopf.

_Das chan doch nöd…!_

Anglea kniff sich ihren Nasenrücken und schloss mit einem genervten Seufzen die Augen. Die Ägypterin war eindeutig die wohl widerspenstigste Patientin ihrer gesamten Karriere.

„Gut.“, sagte sie gedehnt. „Falls mich jemand braucht: Ich bin bei Torbjörn.“

Rasch griff sie nach einer kleinen Tasche, in der sie grundlegende Utensilien für die Erstversorgung immer griffbereit hatte und rauschte mit furiosem Klacken ihrer Absätze aus der Med Bay. Wenn der Patient nicht zum Arzt wollte, musste der Arzt zum Patienten.

* * *

Stöhnend hievte Fareeha den Brustpanzer ihres Raptora-Anzuges auf die Werkbank. Es grenzte fast an ein Wunder, dass sie es allein aus ihm heraus geschafft hatte, in Anbetracht ihres Zustandes. Vorsichtig betastete sie ihren provisorischen Verband, der eigentlich nur aus einem frischen Handtuch und Panzertape bestand. Er half zwar nicht gegen die Schmerzen, aber er tat seinen Dienst die Wunde abzudecken.

Leise vor sich hin summend suchte sie nach dem passenden Werkzeug, um den Schaden an ihrem Anzug zu reparieren, als sie plötzlich Absätze auf dem Gang hörte. Sie lauschte angestrengt. Ihre Mutter konnte es nicht sein, denn sie war noch auf Mission.

_Lena?_

„Wusste ich es doch!“, erklang wütend die Stimme, die zu den schnellen Schritten gehörte hinter ihr. Die Soldatin zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und drehte den Kopf.

„Angela.“, sagte sie und bemühte sich ihre Überraschung zu verbergen.

„Ich frage dich nur einmal: Wo warst du?“

Mit verschränkten Armen baute sich die Ärztin vor der Soldatin auf. Eine kleine Zornesfalte warf einen bedrohlichen Schatten auf ihr sonst strahlendes Gesicht. Fareeha schaute Angela über ihre Schulter hinweg an und bedachte ihre Antwort.

„Hier.“, sagte sie knapp mit einem beiläufigen Schulterzucken. Sie sah keinen Grund es weiter auszuführen, da die Situation offensichtlich war, weshalb sie hier war.

„So, so.“, machte Angela. „Und du dachtest, du könntest den Regel Check-Up einfach mal sausen lassen?“

Innerlich tobte Angela und wäre sie nicht Chirurgin gewesen, hätten ihre Hände wohl schon bereits vor Wut gezittert. So aber, entlarvte sie lediglich ihre angespannte Haltung.

„Ich hab‘ nix.“, antwortete Fareeha beinahe schon gelangweilt.

_Dass sie sich immer solche Sorgen machen muss…_

Die Schweizerin lachte fast schon hysterisch auf und schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Das wäre die erste Mission von der du unverletzt zurückkommst!“

„Nix was man nicht mit einem Pflaster hätte regeln können.“, knurrte die Ägypterin genervt zurück. Dennoch musste sie sich eingestehen, dass es allmählich unangenehm wurde. Hoffentlich würde das Gespräch ein baldiges Ende nehmen, dann könnte sie sich ihrem Anzug widmen und eine angenehmere Haltung einnehmen.

Als hätte Angela ihre Gedanken gelesen, legte sie forschend den Kopf schief und musterte sie von Kopf bis Fuß.

_Alqaraf! [2]_

„Meinst du nicht es wäre angenehmer sich zu mir umzudrehen, wenn du mit mir redest?“, hakte die Ärztin nach. Wenn auch nur für einen winzigen Augenblick, sah Angela einen leichten Anflug von Panik, wie wenn jemand auf frischer Tat ertappt wurde, in den Augen der hochgewachsenen Frau aufflackern. Nun hatte sie die Fährte aufgenommen, jetzt musste sie nur noch die halsstarrige Soldatin einkesseln.

Skeptisch verengte Fareeha die Augen.

_Wieso? Wieso hat sie verdammt nochmal so ein feines Gespür für sowas?_

Natürlich wollte sie Angela nicht die Genugtuung geben, dass sie richtig lag, also biss sie die Zähne zusammen und zwang sich, sich zu ihr zu drehen. Trotzig schürzte sie die Lippen und faltete bedächtig ihre Arme vor der Brust. Etwas, das sie vielleicht besser nicht getan hätte, denn die provisorisch behandelte Wunde brannte höllisch. Fareeha ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken.

Neugierig hob Doktor Ziegler eine Braue und trat etwas näher heran.

„Was versteckst du da unter deinem Hemd?“, fragte sie sachlich und deutete auf die leichten Ausbeulungen. Ihre blauen Augen suchten mit höchster Präzision nach auch nur den leisesten Hinweisen für das merkwürdige Verhalten der Soldatin.

Fareeha hingegen, tat ihr Bestes diese zu kaschieren. Sie reckte ihr Kinn ein wenig in die Höhe, streckte sich insgesamt und sah auf die Ärztin herab. Wohlmöglich hätte jeder bei dieser stolzen Pose aufgehört weiter zu bohren. Angela jedoch war nicht „jeder“. Die blonde Frau nickte nur bedächtig und legte sprichwörtlich den Finger in die Wunde. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde flackerte Schmerz über die stolzen Züge der Ägypterin.

„Ein Pflaster tut es also… Runter mit dem Hemd.“

Bei dieser Ansage entfachte sich ein stummer Kampf zwischen den beiden Frauen. Angela hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie häufig sie diese Kämpfe schon ausgefochten haben. Physisch war ihr Fareeha deutlich überlegen, aber hierbei hatte meist sie die besseren Karten.

Säuerlich stierten braue Augen in blaue. Je länger sie so dastanden, desto ärgerlicher wurde Fareeha. Sie verfluchte diesen Blick, gegen den sie sich so machtlos wie ein Kind fühlte. Ihre Mutter konnte genauso unbezwingbar schauen. Widerwillig knurrte die Sicherheitschefin und zog sich grob das Hemd über den Kopf aus.

„Das… nennst du ein Pflaster?!“, fragte Angela eine Spur zu laut und weitete vor Unglauben die Augen. Fareeha kam schon immer auf kreative oder abenteuerlich wirkende Methoden sich zu verarzten, aber diese war der Gipfel. Vorsichtig strich sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen über das Handtuch, das schon an einigen Stellen mit Blut getränkt war. Hastig stellte sie ihre Tasche neben sich ab und fischte Schere und Pinzette heraus.

„Hinsetzen.“, wies die Ärztin Fareeha an.

Tief aus ihrer Kehle ließ die Soldatin ein ungehaltenes Knurren vernehmen. Auch wenn sie der ersten Anweisung Folge geleistet hatte, hieß das nicht, dass Fareeha auch allen weiteren ohne weiteres nachkam. Jedoch war sie eines Besseren geraten, als Angelas kühler und mahnender Blick sie traf.

_Wie nannte das Hana noch gleich? Mom-Mode?_

Mit einem resignierenden Seufzen und einem Blick der dem eines getretenen Hundes glich, setzte sich Fareeha auf die Werkbank. Nun hatte sie genau das verursacht, was sie eigentlich vermeiden wollte. Sie konnte es schlicht nicht leiden, wenn sich andere um sie sorgten – abgesehen davon, dass es ihr vor Arztbesuchen generell graute. Sich um andere zu sorgen war ihre Aufgabe!

Unter der skeptischen Beobachtung ihrer Patientin entfernte Doktor Ziegler nach und nach das Panzertape, welches das Handtuch über dem Bauch fixierte. Sie ließ ihrer Verständnislosigkeit ein wenig Lauf, indem sie fortwährend in Schwitzerdütsch vor sich hin murmelte. Fareeha verstand kein Wort, doch dem Klang ihrer Stimme konnte sie entnehmen, dass ihre Ärztin nicht gerade vor Begeisterung im Viereck sprang. Um sie nicht noch weiter zu reizen, ließ es die Ägypterin schweigend über sich ergehen und konzertierte sich auf Angelas Hände. Ihre Augen glitten langsam über die schlanken Finger, die sich filigran um das Werkzeug legten und gekonnt eine Art Tanz darboten, wie sie sich durch ihren provisorischen Verband arbeiteten. Wie eine Ertrinkende schien Fareeha auch nur die kleinste Bewegung aufzunehmen.

Mit einem letzten Ruck legte Angela die Verletzung frei und entlockte der Sicherheitschefin ein schmerzliches Stöhnen. Die Wunde war etwa 20 Zentimeter lang, zog sich quer über Fareehas Bauch und endete kurz vor ihrem Rippenbogen oberhalb des Solarplexus.

„Gott, Fareeha. Was hast du denn diesmal angestellt?“, fragte Angela und zog sich Handschuhe über.

„Meinen Job.“, gab Fareeha trotzig zurück. „Menschen beschützen.“

Sie zog scharf die Luft ein, als die kühlen Finger der Ärztin die Wunde genauer in Augenschein nahmen. Auch ihr Griff um die Tischplatte hatte sich so sehr verstärkt, dass ihre Knöchel allmählich weiß hervortraten.

„Ja, und mein Job ist es Menschen wieder zusammenzuflicken.“, antwortete Angela mit einem tadelnden Unterton, ohne dabei von Ihrer Arbeit aufzusehen. Mit einem leisen Seufzer schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf und kramte in ihrer Tasche.

„Du hast die Wahl: Sitzen oder liegen.“, sagte Angela ernst, während sie nach ihrer Nadel fingerte.

Verdutzt hob Fareeha eine Braue.

„Bitte was?“

„Sitzen oder liegen?“, wiederholte Angela. „Die Wunde muss genäht werden.“

Abwartend musterten blaue Augen Fareeha.

„Sitzen.“, entschied sie.

Die Ärztin nickte stumm und begann damit die Wunde zu reinigen. Unter den ersten vorsichtigen Berührungen des in Desinfektionsmittel getränkten Wattebausches, spannten sich die Bauchmuskeln der Sicherheitschefin unwillkürlich an. Sie schloss die Augen und stellte sich vor, wie sie unbekümmert an einem sonnigen Tag mit ihrem Anzug einen Ausflug machte. Frei durch die Luft fliegend, höher und immer höher der Sonne entgegen, ihrer Sonne, die sonst niemandem gehörte. Einer Sonne die heller als die gewöhnliche Sonne strahle und je näher sie kam –

„Zähne zusammenbeißen.“, unterbrach Angela ihre Gedanken und kurz darauf durchfuhr sie ein höllischer Schmerz, als sich die Nadel durch ihre Haut bohrte. Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen drang tief aus Fareehas Kehle, doch sie hielt still. Mit jedem weiteren Stich verkrampfte sich ihr Griff um die Tischplatte, sodass sie glaubte, sie müsste den Stahl, aus dem diese bestand, verformt haben.

Endlich beendete die Nadel ihren Tanz. Erst jetzt bemerkte Fareeha, dass sie die gesamte Zeit die Luft angehalten hatte. Vorsichtig blinzelte sie durch ihre langen Wimpern auf Angela hinab, die ihr mit geschulten Bewegungen einen ordentlichen Verband anlegte.

„Du hättest es angenehmer haben können.“, tadelte die Schweizerin. Sie sammelte ihre Instrumente ein und verstaute sie in der Tasche. Eine unangenehme Stille legte sich über die beiden Frauen, während die Eine mit zusammengepressten Lippen es vermied der Anderen ins Gesicht zu sehen und die Andere sich zwang ihre Zähne auseinander zukriegen.

Schließlich brummte Fareeha auf.

„Tut mir leid.“, murmelte sie kaum hörbar, doch Angela hob ihren Kopf. Der Anblick von Angelas Gesicht, traf Fareeha wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. In die strahlenden, warmen blauen Augen hatten sich erste Tränen gestohlen. Die Zornesfalte war einem bekümmerten Stirnrunzeln gewichen und wenn sie nicht irrte, bebten die sanft lächelnden Lippen leicht.

Fareeha war so geschockt, dass sie gar nicht registrierte wie die blonde Frau sich erhob.

„Fareeha.“, sagte Angela sanft. Ihre Finger hoben behutsam das Kinn der Ägypterin an. Mit der anderen Hand tupfte sie vorsichtig Blut von der Unterlippe ihrer Patientin. Es brannte und Fareeha sog scharf die Luft ein.

_Wann habe ich…?_

Kühle Finger strichen sanft über ihre Wange und lenkten sie von ihren Gedanken ab.

„Mach nicht immer alles mit dir selbst aus.“, flüsterte Angela eindringlich, konnte jedoch das leichte Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht verbergen. Die Vorstellung, dass Fareeha die Nacht vermutlich nicht überlebt und sie davon noch nicht einmal etwas mitbekommen hätte, entzürnte sie genauso sehr wie es sie schmerzte. Es war ein Gefühlschaos, das sie nicht haben dürfte, nicht als Ärztin. Sie musste in der Lage sein auch in den lebensgefährlichsten Momenten ihrer Patienten Klarheit zu bewahren.

Angela holte tief Luft und zwang sich von Fareeha fort, bemühte sich um Professionalität.

„Du solltest die Reparatur Torbjörn überlassen. Für heute ist Ruhe für dich angesagt! Ich werde mir die Naht morgen noch einmal ansehen. Dann entscheidet sich, wann du wieder Einsatzbereit bist.“

Sie warf sich die Tasche über die Schulter und wandte sich zum Gehen. Die Plötzliche Wärme auf ihrer Schulter ließ sie jedoch auf der Stelle gefrieren.

„Ich bin um 8 Uhr da.“, sagte Fareeha. Ihr Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Regung, als sie Angela ansah, aber ihre Augen deuteten ein dankbares Lächeln an. „Danke, fürs Zurechtweisen.“, schob sie noch nach und nahm die Tasche an sich.

„Fareeha…“, seufzte die Schweizerin und versuchte ihr die Tasche wieder abzunehmen. Fareeha hatte jedoch einen festen Griff, sodass sich Angela geschlagen gab. Stattdessen bot sie ihr ihre Schulter als Stütze an.

* * *

„Oi, Doc!“, grüßte Lena wie gewohnt fröhlich.

Angela lächelte sie freundlich an und winkte kurz in die abendliche Essensrunde, bevor sie sich auf ihrem Stammplatz niederließ.

„Doc, wo ist denn Fareeha?“, fragte Lena, die plötzlich neben Angela auftauchte. „Dachte, sie hätte heute keine Nachtschicht.“

Angela überlegte kurz, wie sie die Situation erklären sollte.

_Sie würde nicht wollen, dass sich alle Sorgen um sie machten, besonders nicht, wenn sie vorher gesagt hatte, dass es ihr gut geht…_

„Sie hat noch eine Sitzung mit ihren Soldaten. Denke, sie wird mit ihnen essen.“, sagte sie mit einem Räuspern. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, wie Ana die Ohren spitzte und sie war froh, dass ihr diese kleine Unwahrheit in den Sinn gekommen war. Sie wusste, wie temperamentvoll die alte Scharfschützin werden konnte, wenn es um das Wohlergehen ihrer Tochter ging.

„Oh!“, sagte Lena und tippte nachdenklich an ihr Kinn. „Stimmt… Hana, hatte gesagt, dass ein Soldat wohl Probleme hatte. Hoffentlich lässt sie ihn am Leben.“

Auf das glucksende Lachen der Britin runzelten Ana und Angela verwirrt die Stirn.

„Wieso sollte Fareeha einen ihrer Männer umbringen?“, fragte Ana.

„Naja…“

Die quirlige Britin zuckte mit den Schultern und verschwand für einen Sekundenbruchteil in einem gleißend hellen Licht, um kurzdarauf hinter dem Stuhl der alten Scharfschützin zu erscheinen. Frech lehnte sie sich auf die Lehne und führte ihren Gedanken fort.

„Wenn ich so überlege, wie du früher Jack und die anderen zusammengestaucht hast, kann ich mir schon vorstellen zu was Fareeha fähig ist. Sie mag vielleicht ruhig wirken, aber ich glaube, wenn es darum geht Leistung zu bringen, kann sie bestimmt ziemlich laut und streng werden, wenn das nicht ganz so klappt. Immerhin bist du ihre Mutter – “

„Husana, alaintizar!“[3], knurrte Ana drohend und wirbelte herum, um den Naseweiß zu packen.

Angela hatte große Mühe ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken. Ganz Unrecht hatte Lena nicht, nur würde Fareeha wohlmöglich niemals einen aus ihrer Truppe tätlich angehen. Ein ernstes Gespräch unter vier Augen, vielleicht auch etwas lautere Stimmen und eine Suspendierung.

_Auch wenn sie Ana schon recht ähnlich ist und obwohl ich jedes Mal ihre Leidenschaft sehe, wenn sie auf dem Schlachtfeld ist, glaube ich nicht, dass sie jemals auf die Idee kommen würde ihre Leute nur in Unterwäsche bekleidet die Nacht draußen zu verbringen. Nein, das ist Anas Handschrift, nicht Fareehas._

Das Abendessen war wie immer ein kleines Fest, was wohlmöglich auch daran lag, dass Lúcio diesmal Küchendienst hatte und er nicht nur musikalisches Talent bewies. Jeder hatte eine kleine Geschichte zu erzählen und gab diese mehr oder weniger gestenreich zum Besten. Angela hätte noch gerne Reinhardts Anekdote gelauscht, aber sie hatte noch etwas, das ihre Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Also entschuldigte sie sich kurz nachdem sie Lúcios hervorragenden Bohneneintopf beendet hatte.

Auf dem Flur hallten ihre raschen Schritte von den Wänden wider. Im Wohntrakt des Stützpunktes herrschte bereits eine angenehme Ruhe, die erst wieder durch die Heimkehr der letzten Feierwütigen gestört werden würde, sobald diese weit nach Mitternacht auch endlich den Weg ins Bett antreten würden. Aus einigen Zimmern hörte man das Rauschen der Duschen, Fernseher oder Musik.

Relativ abseits zu den restlichen Wohnquartieren, blieb Angela vor einer Tür stehen und klopfte. Für einen Moment blieb es still hinter der Tür und die Schweizerin überkamen plötzlich Zweifel an ihrem Vorhaben.

„Es ist offen.“, meldete sich dann eine Stimme.

„Wollte nur kurz sehen, wie es dir geht.“, erklärte Angela, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Fareeha schaute mit hochgezogenen Brauen von der Couch zur Tür herüber. Sie hatte sich mit einem Buch unter eine Decke gekuschelt und schien verwundert über Angelas späten Besuch.

„Gut geht’s.“, antwortete sie und blinzelte die blonde Frau an. Offenbar war sie zuvor tief in ihr Buch versunken und musste noch ihre Umwelt realisieren.

_Genau wie früher!_

Angela musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Schon damals, als Fareeha noch ein Kind und sie ein Teenie war verzückten sie gerade diese Momente und sie hätte Fareeha schon damals immer knuddeln können. Doch heute waren sie erwachsen und Angela war nun nicht mehr eine Art Freundin, sondern eine professionelle Ärztin. Sie konnte sich eine zu enge Beziehung zu ihren Patienten nicht erlauben, auch wenn sie das hier bei Overwatch etwas einsam machte. Für sie und ihre Kollegen war es im Endeffekt besser. Glaubte sie.

„Was macht der Schmerz?“, fragte Angela und trat an die Couch heran. Dabei wurde sie von großen braunen Augen keinen Moment lang aus den Augen gelassen.

„Wenn ich Ablenkung habe geht’s.“, gestand Fareeha. Sie legte das Buch zur Seite und setzte sich ungelenk auf, wobei die Decke von ihr rutschte und den Blick auf einen dicken Pulli freilegte. Kaum dass sie aufrecht saß, spürte sie auch schon Angelas kühle Hand auf ihrer Stirn und sie blinzelte die Ärztin fragend an.

„Hmm, normale Temperatur.“, murmelte Angela und ging dazu über den Puls zu messen. Bevor sie jedoch das Handgelenk der Ägypterin zu fassen bekam, zog diese ihren Arm weg, um unter ihren Pulli zu greifen. Zum Vorschein kam ein Kühlpack.

„Mir wurde irgendwann kalt.“, sagte Fareeha trocken, doch Belustigung glitzerte in ihren Augen. Nun war es Angela die verdutzt blinzelte.

_Natürlich._

Sie lachte prustend auf.

„Gut du kühlst sie. Das ist gut.“, sagte Angela schließlich, als sie sich wieder etwas gefangen hatte.

Fareeha lächelte verschmitzt. Es erleichterte sie, dass sie der Ärztin ein Lachen entlocken konnte, nachdem sie sich so sehr aufgeregt hatte. Sie hat es noch nie gut ertragen Angela nicht lächeln zu sehen, daher hatte sie es sich selbst irgendwann zur Aufgabe gemacht sie wann immer sie konnte zum Lachen zu bringen.

Angela räusperte sich.

„Ich lasse dir die Tablette da.“, sagte sie und legte eine kleine weiße Pille auf den Chouchtisch. „Nimm sie, wenn die Schmerzen zu stark werden. Ansonsten weißt du ja wie du mich erreichst.“

Mit einem letzten Lächeln, wünschte sie Fareeha eine gute Nacht und verschwand aus der Tür.


	2. Hinfallen und Aufrappeln

Die Sonne schien ihr durch die Vorhänge aufs Gesicht und kitzelte ihre Nasenspitze. Sie musste auf der Couch eingeschlafen sein, denn ihr Nacken meldete sich allmählich. Gähnend schälte sie sich aus der Decke und streckte sich.

_Khayr alllah! [1]_

Ein leichtes Stechen durchfuhr Fareeha und erinnerte sie an ihre Verletzung. Sie hob ihren Pulli an und starrte auf den Verband. Für einen Moment dachte sie daran ihn abzulegen, aber sie befürchtete, dass Angela ihr wohlmöglich eine gehörige Standpauke halten würde, weshalb sie den Gedanken wieder verwarf. Stattdessen schlurfte sie in ihre kleine Küche hinüber und setzte sich einen Tee auf.

_Vielleicht kann ich dennoch einen kurzen Lauf vorm Termin machen. Moment! Ich sollte mit Khalil über den Vorfall sprechen._

Das Bild des völlig verängstigten Rekruten tauchte vor ihren Augen auf. Er wurde von einer ferngesteuerten Drohne, die offenbar mit Sprengstoff beladen war überrascht und legte eine Bruchlandung hin. Soweit Fareeha wusste, war dieser Einsatz sein erster in einem Raptora-Anzug, der nicht für Übungszwecke diente. Aus der Luft gefischt zu werden war für jeden aus ihrer Truppe ein Albtraum, besonders das erste Mal. Sie kannte diese lähmende Angst, wenn man den Boden unaufhaltsam auf sich zurasen sah und wusste, dass man sich nicht mehr abfangen konnte. Das Leben rauscht in solchen Momenten an einem vorbei wie ein Zug. Genau dasselbe war auch Khalil zugestoßen. Zwar waren die neuen Anzüge mit wesentlich besseren Sicherheitssystemen ausgestattet, als Fareehas Vorgängermodell, am psychischen Effekt eines solchen Unfalls änderte das jedoch nichts.

Während sie an die Küchentheke gelehnt an ihrem Tee nippte, ließ sie ihren eigenen ersten Absturz Revue passieren. Fareeha gehörte damals einer kleinen Testpilotengruppe an, die diese neue Technologie erstmalig im Alltag verwenden sollte. Innerhalb der Flugstunden im Hangar verlief alles reibungslos, bis schließlich der Tag kam, an dem alles schiefging. Es war nicht ihr erster richtiger Einsatz mit dem Prototypen, allerdings der erste, bei dem dieser unter heftigen Beschuss genommen wurde…

* * *

_„Amari.“_ , hallte die Stimme des Hauptmanns barsch über den Übungsplatz. Sofort verließ Fareeha die Reihe der laufenden Soldaten und trat Hauptmann Tarek entgegen.

_„Sir!“_ , salutierte sie. Er erwiderte den Gruß bevor er zu sprechen begann.

_„Soldat, ich brauche Sie für einen Einsatz. Anscheinend werden unsere rebellischen Freunde wieder aufmüpfig. In zwei Stunden erwarte ich Sie im Hangar. Raptora.“_ , instruierte er sie knapp.

_„Verstanden, Sir!“_

Hauptmann Tarek bedeutete ihr wegzutreten. Fareeha machte sich ohne Umschweife auf den Weg in die Maschinenhalle. Das Beladen der Munition und das Anlegen des Anzuges würde seine Zeit brauchen. Außerdem wollte sie vorab noch wenigstens etwas Zeit auf Sicherheitschecks verwenden.

Exakt zwei Stunden später stand Fareeha in voller Montur im Hangar. Außer ihr waren noch zwei weitere Soldaten aus ihrer Testpilotengruppe ebenfalls für die Mission herangezogen worden. Hauptmann Tarek blickte mit ernster Miene in die Runde.

_„Soldaten. Wir haben Meldung erhalten, dass die Rebellen erneut einen Angriff auf die KI starten werden. Unsere Späher haben berichtet, dass sie aus nordwestlicher Richtung angreifen werden. Sie haben Außerdem ein, zwei kleine Panzer aufgetrieben. Raptora, ihr nehmt sie in die Zange aus der Luft. Amari übernimmt die westliche Flanke, Al-Jaffar den Norden, Nasri den Nordwesten. Fokus auf die Panzer und Flächenschaden.“_

Mehr Instruktionen waren nicht notwendig. Sofort machte sich der Trupp mit Panzerfahrzeugen und Helikoptern auf den Weg. Alle Beteiligten kannten ihre Positionen.

_„Raptor 223 auf Position.“_ , meldete Fareeha, als sie in einem kargen Ausläufer der Wüste einen Platz fand, der ihr vorerst genügend Deckung gab. Dann warteten sie, bis sich etwas regte.

_„Blickkontakt.“_ , meldete ein Späher. Das war das Zeichen. Fareeha legte den Starthebel für das Düsentriebwerk um und schoss empor. Ein gewaltiges Heer Rebellen erstreckte sich unter ihr. Tatsächlich hatten sie zwei Panzer mit Luftabwehrraketen dabei. Sie musste also vorsichtig sein und darauf achten in Bewegung zu bleiben. Links von ihr hatte Al-Jaffar das Feuer bereits eröffnet. Sie überprüfte mit einem kurzen Blick auf ihr Interface die Entfernung zum nächsten Panzer, dann feuerte sie.

Die Maschinengewehre auf ihren Schultern ratterten laut und unaufhörlich auf die Fußtruppen der Rebellen nieder. Der Rückschlag ging Fareeha durch Mark und Bein, doch sie hielt drauf. Einer der Panzer drehte seinen Kopf und feuerte die erste Luftrakete ab.

_„Ich bin getroffen!“_ , schrie Nasri durch das Headset. Es wurden kurz weitere Befehle ausgetauscht, bis sich herausstellte, dass Nasri am Boden weiter kämpfen konnte.

_Alqaraf!_ , fluchte Fareeha innerlich.

Zwar konnten sie auch am Boden kämpfen, allerdings waren ihre Anzüge eigentlich nicht darauf ausgerichtet und verlangsamten den Träger enorm. Sie flog einen weiteren Sinkflug über die Angreifer. Abermals schrien die Maschinengewehre. Mit dem Betätigen eines weiteren Knopfes klappte eine totbringende Waffe aus ihrem Rückenteil aus und schwenkte ihren Lauf über ihren Kopf. Fareeha hielt auf einen Panzer zu und nahm ihn ins Visier. In Gedanken sandte sie ein letztes Stoßgebet aus und drückte ab. Fauchend jagte die schlanke Rakete aus ihrer Halterung schnurgerade auf das gepanzerte Gefährt zu. Der gewaltige Rückstoß warf sie trotz ihres Fluges deutlich zurück und zerrte an ihren Schultern. Momente später erleuchtete die Explosion des Panzers das Schlachtfeld.

_„Raptor 223. Feindlicher Panzer eliminiert.“_ , meldete Fareeha.

_„Gut gemacht!“_ , lobte Hauptmann Tarek.

Fareeha zog sich wieder auf Kurs und drängte die Rebellenfront mit ihren Maschinengewehren weiter zurück. Unglücklicherweise hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass ihre letzte Aktion die Halterung eines ihrer Gewehre beschädigt hatte. Mit einem lauten Knall riss sich das Maschinengewehr los und schoss wild in alle Richtungen. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich in der Luft halten und torkelte wie ein Korken auf dem Wasser umher.

_„Was ist da los!?“_ , verlangte Hauptmann Tarek.

_„Mein Gewehr hat sich gelöst! Versuche es abzustoßen.“_

Fareeha hämmerte wild auf ihre Steuerung ein, bis ein kräftiger Ruck sie durchschüttelte. Erst dachte sie, sie hätte es geschafft die defekte Waffe abzutrennen, doch die Ernüchterung war groß, als sie feststellen musste, dass eines ihrer Triebwerke zerschossen wurde. Panik machte sich in ihr breit. Dummerweise waren die Anzüge nicht mit beweglichen Armen versehen, die es ihr ermöglichten nach der wildgewordenen Waffe zu greifen. Sie versuchte es nochmals die Waffe abzutrennen. Wieder ruckte es und diesmal löste sich die Waffe.

_„VORSICHT!“_

Doch es war zu spät. Die Panzerabwehrrakete ihres Kameraden traf ihr intaktes Triebwerk und setzte ihren Treibstofftank in Brand. Warnlichter blinkten wie ein Feuerwerk auf ihrem Interface auf, doch sie sah nichts außer dem Boden, der unaufhaltsam auf sie zuraste. Ein Schuss bohrte sich durch Fareehas Schulter, durchschlug ihre Knochen mit einem berstenden Geräusch und zerriss ihre Muskelfasern. Sie schrie, zumindest glaubte sie, dass sie es tat. Das Feuer fraß sich durch ihren Anzug auf ihre Haut und versenkte seine Zähne in ihrem Fleisch. Dann wurde es schlagartig schwarz…

* * *

Fareeha griff sich an ihre linke Schulter. Dieser Unfall hatte sich tief in ihre Erinnerungen gefressen, ebenso wie die Narben, die sie durch diesen zurückbehalten hatte. Es hatte Monate und etliche Operationen gedauert, bis sie wieder auf die Beine gekommen war. Seitdem waren ihre Schienbeinknochen sowie der ihrer linken Schulter aus Titan. Die Ärzte und auch die Leiter des Raptora-Projekts hatten Fareeha nach diesem Ereignis eigentlich abgeschrieben, aber sie hatte darauf bestanden weiter fliegen zu dürfen.

_Wenn Captain Tarek damals nicht da gewesen wäre, wäre ich wohl heute nicht hier._

Die Ägypterin schloss für einen Moment die Augen und massierte eine kleine Narbe an ihrem Hinterkopf. Nach dem Vorfall ging man dazu über den Raptora-Piloten Nano-Chips am Stammhirn zu befestigen, die für die Steuerung des Anzuges zuständig waren und es hatte sich bewährt. Sowohl die Bedienung wurde deutlich erleichtert, als auch das persönliche Freiheitsgefühl der Piloten wiederhergestellt. Man fühlte sich schlicht nicht mehr in eine maßgeschneiderte Sardinenbüchse gepresst, in der man sich nur in technisch vorgeschriebener Art und Weise bewegen konnte.

Ein Schnaufen kam über ihre Lippen.

„Hm, das war’s dann wohl mit dem Laufen.“, sagte sie in den leeren Raum und stellte ihre Tasse beiseite. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass ihr nicht mehr genügend Zeit für ein vernünftiges Frühstück hatte, daher fischte sie sich eine Schale aus einem der Hängeschränke und griff nach der Müslipackung. Es war nicht mit ihrem gewöhnlichen Frühstück zu vergleichen, aber es war eine gute Alternative, wenn sie wenig Zeit oder schlicht keine Lust zu kochen hatte.

Nachdem Fareeha ihr Geschirr abgespült und sich ein frisches Shirt übergeworfen hatte, klopfte es an der Tür. Verdutzt öffnete sie.

„Kuma.“

„Captain! Ich, äh…“, salutierte der junge Rekrut.

„Sprechen Sie.“, sagte Fareeha forsch, wie sie aus ihrem Quartier trat und die Tür hinter sich zu zog.

„I-ich… Sie waren heute Morgen nicht beim Appell… da wollte ich nur rasch nachsehen, ob Sie –“

„Ich bin wohlauf, Kuma. Ihnen ist möglicherweise nicht bewusst, dass ich nicht mehr an sämtlichen Appellen von Helix anwesend sein muss, daher sehe ich ausnahmsweise über ihren Hinweis hinweg. Ich möchte Sie heute jedoch noch sprechen, Kuma. Wegtreten.“

„Ja, Si-, hrm, Mam!“

Fareeha beäugte ihn kurz und schritt an ihm vorbei.

_Sir, Mam… Ganz gleich wie ihr mich nennt._ , dachte sie und schnaufte leise.

Während sie den Gang zur Med Bay entlang schritt lauschte sie ihren eigenen Schritten und plante das anstehende Gespräch mit Khalil Kuma. Dass kaum jemand sie ansprach, kam ihr dabei sehr entgegen, so hatte sie genügend Zeit ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen, bis sie sich schließlich am Empfang meldete.

„Gehen Sie doch schon ins Behandlungszimmer. Frau Doktor ist gleich für sie da.“, wies die Sprechstundenhilfe Fareeha an.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort, schritt sie den Flur entlang ins Zimmer und setzte sich auf die Behandlungsliege. Mit leichtem Unbehagen musterte sie die Einrichtung, die sie sich bereits so sehr verinnerlicht hatte, dass sie sich bei vollkommener Dunkelheit hätte zurecht finden können. Sie sog die von Desinfektionsmittel getränkte Luft ein und kräuselte die Nase.

_Wo bleibt sie?_

Die Ägypterin starrte auf die Uhr. Fünf Minuten nach Acht. Fareeha knurrte und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit sich abzulenken. Sie könnte ja vielleicht schon ihre Patientenakte aus dem Schrank suchen.

„Entschuldige die Verspätung.“, sagte Angela, als sie zur Tür hereinrauschte.

Ein Gähnen unterdrückend setzte sie ihren dampfenden Kaffeebecher auf dem Schreibtisch ab, bevor sie fahrig nach Fareehas Akte suchte. Sie musste sich konzentrieren die Schilder richtig zu lesen, nicht, dass sie versehentlich in einer fremden Akte falsche Eintragungen machte. Natürlich hätte sie auch auf die digitalen Akten zurückgreifen können, doch Angela bevorzugte die altmodische Methode.

„Nachtschicht?“, fragte Fareeha unvermittelt und ließ sie verwundert zu ihr herüberblicken.

„Halb so wild.“, antwortete sie verzögert und zog endlich die Akte aus dem Schrank.

Hätte sie nicht nach ihren letzten Eintragungen gesucht, hätte sie den Anklang eines belustigten Lächelns im Gesicht ihrer Patientin gesehen. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie noch immer denselben Arztkittel wie am Vortag trug, nur, dass er durch ihre Nacht am Schreibtisch etwas zerwühlt aussah. Die leichten Augenringe verstärkten diesen Eindruck nur noch.

„So, dann woll’n wir doch mal sehen.“, räusperte sich Angela und trat an die Liege heran.

Es verblüffte sie etwas, mit welcher Bereitwilligkeit Fareeha sich ihres Pullis entledigte, ohne, dass die Ärztin sie dazu aufgefordert hatte. Eine Welle zitronig-herben Duftes flutete Angelas Sinne und sie erwischte sich bei dem Gedanken die Augen zu schließen, während sie ihre Nase ihn den Stoff des Pullis steckte. Offenbar war sie doch müder als gedacht, denn sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich diese Vorstellung nicht gestattet hätte, wenn sie nicht die vergangene Nacht mit ihren Forschungen am Schreibtisch verbracht hätte. Dennoch konnte Angela nicht abstreiten, dass sie diesen Duft besonders mochte.

„Hast du noch Schmerzen?“, fragte sie und nahm Fareeha den Verband ab.

„Nur beim Strecken.“, antwortete die Ägypterin.

„Hmmm, das hatte ich erwartet.“, sagte Angela gedankenverloren, während mit ihren Fingerspitzen sie über die Naht strich.

Fareeha runzelte skeptisch die Stirn.

„Oh, war das mal wieder eines deiner Experimente?“

Tiefgründige blaue Augen schlugen ihr entgegen, in denen sie zu gerne gelesen hätte, was in der Frau vor sich ging, doch es blieb ihr verwehrt. Es war dieser faszinierende, mysteriöse Blick, den die Ärztin immer hatte, wenn sie neue Erkenntnisse erschloss.

„Ich habe lediglich das Nähgarn in einer neuen Nanobotlauge getränkt, mit der der Heilungsprozess bei herkömmlichen Behandlungen erheblich beschleunigt wird. Und…“, die blonde Frau nestelte vorsichtig an der auffallend blassen Narbe, „Die Narbenbildung offensichtlich auf ein Minimum reduziert…“

Fareeha bemerkte, dass Angela in ihre Forschungen abdriftete und bedachte sie mit einem zweifelnden Heben ihrer Braue. Es fiel ihr schwer die packende Faszination an dieser Kleinigkeit nachzuvollziehen. Es störte sie nicht, wenn sie Narben zurückbehielt, sie gehörten für sie irgendwie zur ihrem Leben dazu. Vielleicht hätte sie es anders gesehen, wenn sie den wahren Grund für Angelas Faszination gekannt hätte. Stattdessen jedoch räusperte sie sich hörbar.

„Dann bin ich also wieder einsatzbereit?“, fragte sie.

Angela fuhr leicht zusammen, als die klangvolle Stimme ihrer Patientin an ihr Ohr drang und sie blickte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde schuldbewusst zu ihr herauf.

„Mission…? Oh, nein. Für heute noch nicht, aber du darfst trainieren. Allerdings solltest du vorsichtshalber darauf verzichten mit Alexandra zu wetteifern.“, sagte Angela mit erhobenen Zeigefinger.

Sie wusste nur zu gut, dass sich die beiden Soldatinnen immer wieder in den verschiedensten sportlichen Disziplinen nur zu gerne maßen. Dies war auch einer der Gründe, weshalb Fareeha häufiger auf ihrer Liege anzutreffen war, als die anderen Mitglieder der Organisation. Der Gedanke daran ließ sie leicht aufseufzen.

„Ich glaube, dass ich das mit meinem Nacken und wegen einer anderen Verpflichtung ohnehin keine Zeit dafür haben werde.“, antwortete Fareeha trocken und griff sich unbewusst in den Nacken. Erst nachdem die Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten, war ihr wirklich bewusst, was sie überhaupt gesagt hatte. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall weinerlich wirken, also warum hatte sie das gesagt?

Doch Angela schien dies nicht bemerkt zu haben. Die blonde Frau wies sie kurzerhand an sich bäuchlings auf die Liege zu legen und ehe sich Fareeha versah, spürte sie ihre Hände auf ihrer Haut. Mit geschulten Griffen spürte Angela die Verspannung auf und wie durch Zauberhand lockerte sie diese mit kreisenden und knetenden Bewegungen. Ungewollt stöhnte Fareeha vor Erleichterung auf und gab sich der Behandlung hin. Sie genoss Massagen, besonders Angelas. Auch wenn sie meist kurz waren, so hatten sie einen weitaus größeren Effekt auf die Ägypterin als die bloße Lockerung der Muskulatur. Es war ein kurzer Moment vollkommener Entspannung, als würde sie auf einer Wasseroberfläche treiben.

_Wie fliegen…_

Angela bemerkte, wie ihre Patientin sämtliche Anspannung losließ und ein kleines, seliges Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

„Du solltest dich bei Khalil bedanken. Hätte er mir nicht geraten dich eingehend zu untersuchen, hätte es viel schlimmer für dich kommen können.“, sagte sie, während sie die breiten Schultern länger als notwendig bearbeitete.

„Was ist mit Ihrer ärztlichen Schweigepflicht, Frau Doktor?“, raunte Fareeha.

„Habe ich etwas über seinen Gesundheitszustand verlauten lassen, Captain Amari?“, konterte die Schweizerin und beendete die Behandlung mit einem letzten Ausstreichen der Muskeln.

Die Sicherheitschefin setzte sich langsam wieder auf und griff nach ihrem Pullover.

„Ich werde gleich noch mit ihm sprechen.“, sagte sie. Ein Lächeln zupfte an ihren Mundwinkeln.

Angela hatte sich wieder der Akte zugewandt und nickte.

„Nimm ihn nicht zu hart ran. Er hat es gut gemeint.“, sagte sie beiläufig, während sie ihre Notizen vervollständigte.

„Hm, Barmherzigkeit soll also meine Zunge lenken?“, dachte Fareeha laut, mit einem Unschuldigen Unterton. Als die Schweizerin nur zustimmend summte blickte sie kurz zu ihr herüber und betrachtete sie fragend.

_Hat sie mich überhaupt gehört?_

Schulterzuckend räusperte sie sich und verabschiedete sich, ehe sie aus dem Behandlungszimmer verschwand. Nachdem das Schloss leise klickte, blickte Angela von ihren Notizen auf und griff nach dem Kaffeebecher. Ihre Auffassungsgabe war heute allem Anschein nach recht verzögert. Die letzten gewechselten Worte durchgehend, nippte sie an ihrem Kaffee und verschluckte sich plötzlich.

_Barmherzigkeit soll meine Zunge lenken!? Nein, nein, das kann sie nicht so gemeint haben. Oder… doch? Angela, Schluss jetzt! Du bist eindeutig übermüdet…_ _I schwör bi Apollo de Heiler, bi Asclepius, bi Hygieia, bi Panacea, und vo allne Götter, macht sie züge, das ichs nach minere Fähigkeit und Beurteilig usfüere wird, de Schwur… [2]_

Schwer seufzend und mit hochroten Ohren, fand Angelas Stirn den Kontakt mit der Schreibtischplatte.

* * *

„Kuma!“

Sofort hoben sich die Köpfe der Soldaten von ihren Kartenspielen und blickten zu ihrer Chefin. Von einem der Tische erhob sich Khalil und trat geschwind auf Fareeha zu.

„Mitkommen.“, befahl Fareeha in ihrem gewohnt strengen Tonfall, wenn sie mit Ihren Untergebenen sprach. Wortlos verließen sie den Aufenthaltsraum. Auf halber Entfernung zum Hangar etwa, erreichten sie das kleine Büro der Sicherheitschefin. Die Einrichtung beschränkte sich auf ein Minimum und insgesamt wurde das Büro von ihrer Besitzerin eher stiefmütterlich behandelt.

„Setzen Sie sich, Kuma.“, sagte die Sicherheitschefin, mit einem Wink zum Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie selbst nahm in dem Bürostuhl dahinter Platz.

Der Rekrut räusperte sich.

„Captain, es tut mir leid, dass – “

Der strenge Blick seiner Vorgesetzten ließ ihn verstummen. Angespannt presste Khalil die Lippen zusammen und vermied es ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Sie entschuldigen sich? Wofür?“, fragte Fareeha und musterte den jungen Mann eindringlich.

Verwirrt hob Khalil den Kopf und öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn jedoch wieder.

„Für meine Unzulänglichkeit auf dem Schlachtfeld, Captain.“, antwortete er zögernd.

Bedächtig nickte die Ägypterin und lehnte sich etwas in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Schweigend blickte sie den nervösen Mann mit ihren wachsamen Augen an.

„Sie wurden aus der Luft gefischt, Kuma. Sie hatten Glück, dass die Drohne Ihnen nicht das Gehirn weggesprengt hat.“, sagte sie trocken. „Glauben Sie mir, es gab schon andere sehr gute Soldaten, die wie Sie hilflos wie ein Kind waren, als ihnen das zugestoßen war. Wenn sie es überlebten.“

Er schluckte hörbar und nickte.

„Ich verstehe, Captain.“

Fareeha hob zweifelnd eine Braue.

„Sie sind nicht wegen einer Sanktion hier, Kuma.“

Ihre Finger klopften leise auf die Tischplatte, während sie den von Selbstzweifeln zerfressenen Rekruten musterte. Wieder legte sich eine angespannte Stille über den Raum.

_Barmherzigkeit… Keine leichte Aufgabe._

Schwer atmend, stand Fareeha auf und trat an das Fenster, um hinaus zu blicken. Das Büro lag gegenüber von den Laboren. Abends, wenn sie mit ihrer Papierarbeit zu Werke war oder aus irgendeinem anderen Grund in ihrem kleinen Büro war, beobachtete sie gern das Treiben der Wissenschaftler.

„Wissen Sie Kuma, ich muss mich bei Ihnen bedanken. Sie haben mich daran erinnert, dass ich eine Vorbildfunktion für meine Rekruten habe. Ich kann nicht von meinen Leuten verlangen zu den medizinischen Untersuchungen zu erscheinen, wenn ich es selbst nicht auch tue.“

In der Reflexion der Scheibe, konnte sie den verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck ansatzweise erkennen.

„Aber… Captain, Sie sind ein Vorbild für uns! Jeder weiß, dass Sie niemanden zurücklassen und dass Sie die letzte sind, die das Schlachtfeld verlässt, nur um sicher zu stellen, dass genau niemand zurückbleibt.“, antwortete Khalil aufgebracht.

Fareeha drehte sich gemächlich zu ihm um. Der Mann stand vor dem Tisch und hatte beide Fäuste seitlich an seinen Oberschenkeln geballt. Sie musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken, erinnerte sie doch der Rekrut ein wenig an sie selbst. Damals, als Overwatch noch offen agierte, war sie von einer ähnlichen Bewunderung für Reinhardt Wilhelm erfüllt und nicht nur für ihn. Auch für ihre Mutter.

Ohne weiter auf seine Worte einzugehen, nickte sie nur stumm und fuhr fort.

„Ich will, dass Sie bei der nächsten Mission dabei sind. Im Anzug.“

Schlagartig verlor Khalil sämtliche Farbe aus dem Gesicht. Fareeha beobachtete, wie ein Zittern durch seinen Körper fuhr und die Panik in ihm aufstieg.

„Captain?“, krächzte er.

„Sie haben mich verstanden, Kuma.“, sagte sie mit ihrer klaren, nüchternen Stimme.

Khalil schluckte und sank zitternd zurück auf den Stuhl.

„Ich kann nicht.“

Er sagte es so leise, dass es viel mehr einem leisen Windhauch, als einer Antwort glich.

„Doch das werden Sie.“, beharrte die Sicherheitschefin.

Sie schritt um den Tisch und griff ihrem Untergebenen hart an die Schulter. Es war kein Rütteln, sondern vielmehr ein symbolischer Griff der Gegenwart. Khalil starrte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und flehte stumm, dass sie ihn nicht dazu zwang wieder in den Anzug zu steigen. Doch in ihren braunen Augen fand er kein Erbarmen.

„Ich weiß, was in Ihnen vorgeht, Kuma. Glauben Sie mir, wenn Sie nicht sofort wieder in den Anzug steigen, werden Sie nie mehr fliegen.“, sagte sie eindringlich. Fareehas Augen bohrten sich in die des jungen Rekruten, suchten ihn zu überzeugen.

„Wann war Ihr erster Absturz?“, fragte Khalil nach einigen Momenten der Stille.

Die Frage kam zögerlich über seine Lippen. Es kam Fareeha fast so vor, als hätte ein kleiner Schuljunge diese Frage gestellt. Sie holte tief Luft und wanderte wieder ans Fenster. Gedankenverloren blickte sie zu den Laboren hinüber, ehe sie an die Fensterbank gelehnt wieder den jungen Mann ins Visier nahm.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr wann mein aller erster Absturz war.“, gestand sie. „Als Testpilotin stürzt man häufiger. Aber ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau an den Absturz, der mein letzter hätte sein können. Ich war damals in ihrem Alter. Es sollte ein normaler Einsatz gegen die Rebellenfront sein. Mit den heutigen Anzügen ein Klacks, aber damals flogen wir noch Prototypen, die eher D.Vas Mech glichen, als einem wirklichen Anzug.“

Khalil lauschte aufmerksam, als Fareeha ihm von jenem Tag berichtete, der sich so tief in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt hatte.

„Es dauerte etwa ein Jahr, bis ich wieder vollständig genesen war.“, endete sie ihre Ausführungen und starrte aus dem Fenster.

Schweigend nickte Khalil und ließ die Worte auf sich wirken.

„Wie haben Sie es fertig gebracht wieder in so einen Anzug zu steigen?“, fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Ich bin sehr viel Motorrad gefahren.“, antwortete Fareeha prompt und erntete ein verdutztes Grunzen.

„Ich dachte, Sie wären mit Flugzeugen geflogen.“

„Motorrad fahren war praktischer. Außerdem kommt es dem Freiheitsgefühl des Fliegens recht nahe. Naja, neben dem Motorrad, war mir auch Robo Cop eine große Hilfe.“, fügte die Ägypterin hinzu.

Im Lazarett hatte sie ausreichend Zeit gehabt die angeschlossene Bibliothek zu erkundschaften, wobei sie sehr schnell feststellte, dass die Bücher nicht gerade ihrem Geschmack entsprachen. Anders jedoch die Filme. Unter ihnen fand sie für sich den größten Schatz, der sie an ihren Grund, weshalb sie der Armee beigetreten war erinnerte.

„Robo Cop?“, fragte Khalil ungläubig. Er wusste nicht, ob er lachen oder diese Aussage ernst nehmen sollte, aber irgendetwas weckte sein Interesse daran.

„Ein sehr guter Film. Damals war das alles nur eine Vision, doch heute scheinen wir Robo Cop zum Leben erweckt zu haben. Sie haben Angst in den Anzug zu steigen und die Unschuldigen zu beschützen? Überlegen Sie mal: Robo Cop hat etwa 90 % seines Körpers verloren und sich in einen Anzug einsperren lassen, trotz seiner Ängste, aber für seine Pflicht.“

Khalil legte seine Stirn in Falten und dachte nach. Wie es schien, hatten Fareehas Worte Wirkung gezeigt, denn von seiner Angst war nur noch wenig zu erkennen. Schweigend beobachtete sie ihn scharf. Er tippte sich geistesabwesend unablässig gegen das Kinn, während er die Lektion rekapitulierte. Dann räusperte er sich und erhob sich mit einem Salut.

„Captain! Wann findet die nächste Mission statt?“, fragte er. In seinen Augen glomm neuer Mut auf und große Anerkennung.

„Ich werde Ihnen Bescheid geben, Kuma. Sie können wegtreten.“, antwortete Fareeha und gestattete sich den Anflug eines zufriedenen Lächelns.

Wie geheißen, verließ Khalil das Büro. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, seufzte die Sicherheitschefin auf.

_Ich glaube, Angela wäre zufrieden mit mir…_

Gedankenverloren wandte sie sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Ganz wollte sie es sich nicht eingestehen, aber insgeheim hoffte sie einen Blick auf die blonde Ärztin zu erhaschen. Doch es war noch zu früh für ihre Forschungsarbeiten, weshalb Fareeha in weit entfernte Gedanken abdriftete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzungen
> 
> [1] Arab.: „Himmel Herrgott!“
> 
> [2] Schweizer Deutsch: Eid des Hippokrates


	3. Cry, Baby, Cry

Auf Grundlage dieser Daten, lassen sich Nanobots in einem gewissen Maße auf herkömmliche Methoden anwenden. Voraussetzung dafür scheint...

„Ist es wirklich nur die Flüssigkeit?", seufzte Angela. Sie saß auf ihrem Stuhl und lehnte sich haareraufend darin zurück. Nachdenklich kaute sie auf ihrem Stift. Nun hatte sie schon so viele Experimente durchgeführt und dennoch schien ihr irgendeine Information zu fehlen.

_Muss wirklich immer entweder das empfangende Objekt flüssig sein oder das Hilfsmittel in einer Nanobotlauge getränkt werden?_

Frustriert schnaubte sie auf. Offenbar musste sie einige Versuche wiederholen. Aus dem riesigen Papierwust um sie herum fischte sie einen Ordner, der mit etlichen losen Notizen gefüllt war. Bevor sie eine weitere Versuchsreihe starten würde, wollte sie nochmals ihre Ergebnisse durchgehen. Den Ordner auf ihrem Schoß, blätterte Angela durch Baupläne, Formeln und teils mit Kaffee bekleckerte Aufzeichnungen.

_Das gehört hier aber nicht rein!_

Stirnrunzelnd hielt sie eine Röntgenaufnahme von einem Patienten gegen das Licht ihres Computerbildschirms. Sie kniff leicht ihre Augen zusammen.

„Hah, das war Reinhardts Schul – … Ah, nein! Fareehas Schulter. Da ist die Seriennummer. ", sagte sie.

Sie betrachtete die Aufnahme und presste ihre Lippen zusammen, als sie ein unbehagliches Gefühl beschlich. Seit ihrer letzten Behandlung tobte ein Sturm gegenläufiger Emotionen in ihr. Wieso hatte ihr Fareehas letzte Verletzung so viel Angst gemacht? Immerhin war es nicht die Erste dieser Art, mit der die Ägypterin oder ein anderes Mitglied von einer Mission zurückgekehrt war. Warum also hatte es sie so sehr getroffen, dass sie sogar beinahe vor ihr in Tränen ausgebrochen wäre?

Bislang konnte sie noch eine starke Fassade nach außen hin zeigen, aber die letzte Zeit wurde es ihr zu viel. Einerseits musste Angela ihren Report fertigstellen und andererseits hatte sie sich in ihrem Labor verschanzt, um sich zu sortieren, vermutete sie. Wie lange war sie schon hier? Ein, zwei Tage? Die Ärztin hatte den Überblick verloren.

Angela schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und legte das Röntgenbild auf einen der anderen Stapel. Sie hatte jetzt keine Zeit darüber zu grübeln. Wahrscheinlich war es ohnehin nur der Stress mit ihren Forschungen, der sie momentan etwas empfindlicher machte. Doch etwas in ihr schien zu wissen, dass dies nicht der Grund dafür war, aber Angela schob den Gedanken so weit wie möglich von ihr.

„Sooo, wo waren noch gleich die Bilder..."

Außenstehende mochten sagen, Angela befand sich in einem Rauschzustand, so schnell wie sie durch die Unterlagen rauschte, aber eigentlich war sie schlicht hochkonzentriert. Deswegen hörte sie zunächst auch nicht das Klopfen an der Tür. Erst als der Besucher sprichwörtlich gegen die Tür trat, horchte sie auf.

„Hey, Angie! Mach die Tür auf.“

„Wie heißt das, Jesse?“, blaffte Angela zurück, während sie aufstand, um die Labortür zu entriegeln.

„Bitte?“, antwortete Jesse mit seiner süßesten Stimme, die er aufbringen konnte.

Mit einem leisen Summen glitt die Tür auf und Angela tauchte mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm auf.

„Nein, es heißt Angela. Nicht Angie!“, sagte sie leicht genervt.

Der Amerikaner hob grinsend die Schultern.

„My bad, sweetie.“, sagte er mit einem leichten Lachen in seiner Stimme. Er balancierte ein kleines Tablett auf seiner rechten Hand, das er Angela in die Hände drückte, als er ins Labor trat.

„Dachte du könntest was zu essen gebrauchen. Meine kleine Schwester soll ja nicht vom Fleisch fallen.“, erklärte er mit einem Zwinkern und ließ sich gelassen auf den Stuhl fallen.

Angela rollte entnervt die Augen.

„Wir sind gleichalt, Jesse.“, sagte sie und stellte das Tablett beiseite. „Das ist aber doch nicht der einzige Grund, weswegen du hier bist oder?“

Sie musterte den amüsiert lachenden Mann skeptisch. Es war eine Seltenheit für den Amerikaner überhaupt mit einem Essenstablett in ihrem Labor aufzutauchen, daher war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass mehr hinter seinem Besuch steckte. Als er es sich auf dem Stuhl bequemer machte und gerade nach seinen Zigarren griff, starrte die Schweizerin ihn scharf an und räusperte sich ungehalten.

„Ach, Angie!“, seufzte er und steckte die Zigarrenschachtel wieder weg. „Tatsächlich macht mir meine Prothese etwas Probleme. Kannst du dir das mal ansehen?“

Jesse hob seinen linken Arm, der leicht unkontrolliert zuckte und lächelte die blonde Frau entschuldigend an. Sie seufzte auf und holte einen kleinen Werkzeugkasten aus einem Schrank.

_Wenigstens scheint es nicht wieder eine Fehlfunktion seiner Hand zu sein._ , dachte Angela

Das letzte Mal als er deswegen zu ihr kam litt seine künstliche Hand an einer Art Tourette-Syndrom. Sie hatte alle erdenklichen Handzeichen geformt, die sowohl sozial akzeptabel als auch inakzeptabel waren.

„Einmal das Hemd ausziehen, bitte.“, wies sie ihn an und legte kleinere Schraubenzieher zurecht.

„Woooh, Doktor! Ich möchte Ihnen nicht den Atem rauben. Glauben Sie, dass Sie für diese stählerne Brust gewappnet sind?“, fragte Jesse mit einem verstohlenen Grinsen.

„Ich bin Ärztin, Jesse. Ich weiß wie ein unbekleideter Körper aussieht.“, sagte sie trocken.

Jesse seufzte frustriert und zog sich das Hemd aus.

„Ach, Angie. Früher konntest du so einen Scherz verpacken.“, maulte er.

„Früher war es auch anders.“, murmelte Angela.

Sie befingerte prüfend den metallischen Unterarm. Die Prothese war fest mit den angrenzenden Knochen und dem umgebenden Gewebe verbunden. So brauchte Jesse sich wenigstens keine Sorgen um seinen künstlichen Ellenbogen zu machen. Unterhalb des Gelenks konnte der restliche Arm jedoch bei Bedarf abgenommen werden. Wie sie es vermutet hatte, lag genau in diesem Teil die Fehlerquelle.

„Wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass du dich immer weiter von uns zurückgezogen hast, Angela? “, fragte Jesse ernst, als sie behutsam kleine Schrauben nachzog.

Sie hielt kurz Inne.

„Wie ich schon sagte, Jesse: Ich bin Ärztin. Wenn euch etwas zustößt, muss ich in der Lage sein Entscheidungen zu treffen, die auch euer Überleben betreffen. Das kann ich nicht, wenn ich eine zu große Bindung zu meinen Patienten aufbaue. Mein Eid untersagt es mir auch.“

Jesse runzelte die Stirn und brummte nachdenklich.

„Aber was war früher denn anders? Ich meine, hey, wir waren doch wie eine Familie. Eine seltsame, aber eine Familie.“

„Ich war jung und habe geglaubt, dass alles so bleibt wie es war. Ich habe keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was passiert, wenn ihr einmal sterben solltet.“, sagte Angela.

Ihre Stimme klang auf eine seltsame Art hohl, dachte Jesse. Er musterte sie prüfend.

„Und warum, werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass es nicht nur etwas mit deinem Job zu tun hat? Irgendwas muss doch passiert sein, weshalb du dich hier unten quasi einsperrst und das nicht nur für die letzten 3 Tage. Mir kommt es so vor, dass du dich förmlich in die Arbeit stürzt, nur, um dich von irgendetwas abzulenken.“, bohrte er weiter.

Offenbar schien er einen Nerv bei der Ärztin getroffen zu haben, denn sie räumte ihre Werkzeuge abrupt ein und wurde schmallippig. Sie wirkte von einer eisigen Kälte umgeben, die sich in ihren blauen Augen widerspiegelte.

„Ist das so?“, fragte Angela angespannt zynisch.

„Ist zumindest mein Eindruck.“, beharrte er. „Schienst sogar eine Zeit lang um uns alle einen Bogen zu machen. Wenn ich daran denke, wie du mich fachmännisch abgefertigt hast, nachdem Fareeha zu uns gestoßen ist… Nah, ist aber nur die Meinung eines Lone-Rangers.“

Seufzend kratzte er sich den Kopf. Er wollte Angela helfen, doch er wusste auch, dass er niemandem helfen kann, der keine Hilfe wollte. Die Tage an denen sie und er unbedarft miteinander gesprochen und gelacht hatten, erschienen ihm fast wie ein altes vergilbtes Foto. Sie hatten nicht nur gelacht, fiel ihm ein. Es gab auch immer wieder die Zeit, in der Angela von einer tiefen Trauer heimgesucht wurde. Dann war Jesse für seine „Schwester“ da und tröstete sie. Er kannte das Gefühl seine Eltern verloren zu haben, das war wohlmöglich auch der Grund, weshalb er besonders in ihr Familie sah, die ihm einerseits Halt gab und der er andererseits Halt geben wollte.

_Wo ist meine kleine Schwester hin?_

Schnaufend knöpfte er sein Hemd zu und erhob sich.

„Iss was, Kleines. Du arbeitest schon wieder zu viel und vergisst auf dich zu achten.“, raunte er.

„Danke, aber ich bin erwachsen, Jesse.“, blaffte Angela.

Kopfschüttelnd schritt er zur Tür, hielt jedoch kurz davor Inne.

„Egal wie sehr du es auch abstreitest, Angela: Es gibt hier einige Menschen, die dich genau so sehr lieben wie ich es tue. Wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Sperr sie nicht aus. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dir damit vielleicht sogar dein eigenes Glück verwehrst, das ich dir so sehr wünsche.“, sagte er in liebvollem Ernst.

Die Schweizerin stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt über ihre Akten gebeugt und war erstarrt. Ihre Augen waren vor Überraschung weit aufgerissen und starrten ins Leere. Sie spürte, dass Jesse noch immer an der Tür stand und auf eine Reaktion von ihr wartete.

_Hau doch endli ab und lah mich allei!_

Ein Zittern durchfuhr sie. War es Wut oder Angst, die Angela packte? Verbissen, presste sie ihre Kiefer aufeinander und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Sie wollte das nicht hören, wollte nicht an vergangene Tage erinnert werden. Was doch zählte war das Jetzt und sie hatte für sich beschlossen, die Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen. Sie hatte einen Eid geschworen, rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis. Einen Eid, den sie viel zu lange zum Teil ignoriert hatte und sie verletzlicher gemacht hatte, als es ihr gut tat. Die Menschen hier um sie herum, waren nichts weiter als Patienten, Kollegen vielleicht, aber mehr durften sie nicht sein.

_Beherrsch' di! Lah sie nöd zu nah an di ran! Du weißt, was dir das eingebrockt hat!_

Plötzlich flackerten ungewollt Bilder von ihren Eltern vor ihren Augen auf. Sie blinzelte heftig, damit sie verschwanden. Doch stattdessen schoben sich andere Bilder in ihr Bewusstsein. Die Blutlache, in der Ana lag, nachdem Widowmaker ihr eine Kugel verpasst hatte. Jesses halbabgerissener Arm, die letzte Operation vor fast zehn Jahren, Kinder denen sie nicht mehr helfen konnte und in den Armen ihrer Eltern starben oder ihren…

„Angie…“

Angela zuckte heftig zusammen, als sie Jesses Stimme dicht hinter ihr hörte. Sie drehte sich abrupt zu ihm um und ehe sie sich versah, nahm ihr seine Brust, an die er sie drückte die Sicht.

„Alles ist gut, Kleines. Ich bin da, wir alle sind für dich da.“, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Seine Hand fuhr sanft in beruhigender Art ihren Rücken auf und ab, während er sie festhielt. Immer und immer wieder wiederholte er seine Worte, als wollte er ein kleines Kind, das einen Albtraum hatte beruhigen.

„Hör auf dich kontrollieren zu wollen. Glaub mir: Ich sehe wie sehr du mit dir ringst und, dass du immer weiter zerfällst, wenn du so weiter machst. Ich möchte nicht, dass du zerbrichst, Angela. Ja, vielleicht ist etwas Distanz nicht schlecht, aber du kannst doch nicht einfach deine gesamte Vergangenheit mit uns über Bord werfen, hm?“

Angela bemerkte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen schossen. Wenn Jesse sie nicht schon längst in seiner Umarmung gehalten hätte, hätte sie spätestens jetzt nach seinem Halt gesucht. Etwas zerbrach in ihr und sie klammerte sich an dem Amerikaner fest, drückte ihre heißen Wangen fest an seine Brust.

„Komm wenigstens häufiger mal aus deinem Labor, Engelchen. Wir vermissen dich da oben.“, raunte er und spürte, wie die blonde Frau sich zitternd ihrem inneren Konflikt ergab.

„Verflucht! Wieso? Wieso weißt du so genau, was mich beschäftigt?“, fragte Angela mit tränengefüllter Stimme.

Jesse lachte leise auf.

„Als großer Bruder sollte ich wissen, was mit meiner kleinen Schwester los ist.“, witzelte er und bekam prompt eine Faust in die Rippen gestoßen.

„Gleichalt.“, brachte Angela nur hervor, bevor sie sich vollends den Tränen und der liebevollen Umarmung ihres „Bruders“ ergab.

_Vielleicht hat Jesse Recht. Nein, er hat Recht! Ich kann meine Vergangenheit nicht einfach so ausradieren… Aber… Ich habe Angst vor dem, was kommt._

* * *

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh. Widerwillig zwang sich Angela aus ihrem Bett und schlurfte ins Bad. Sie blinzelte, als das Licht der Lampe den kleinen Raum erhellte. Im Spiegel vor ihr, tauchte eine Frau auf. Ihr blondes Haar sah aus als hätte ein Tornado darin gewütet. Die blauen Augen waren etwas rot und noch immer wässrig und geschwollen von der nächtlichen Heulattacke. Dunkle Augenringe sahen noch dunkler durch das verlaufene Mascara aus und ihre blasse Haut machte es nicht gerade besser. Kurz um: Angela sah aus wie eine vom Traktor überfahrene Leiche. Dennoch stellte sie fest, dass sie sich irgendwie erleichtert fühlte.

Sie wusste nicht mehr wie lange sie und Jesse im Labor auf dem Boden gehockt hatten. Eigentlich wollte Angela ihm von ihren Erlebnissen der letzten Jahre und ihren Ängsten erzählen, aber sie war zu nichts weiterem als Weinen und Schluchzen in der Lage gewesen. Jesse hatte sie auch nicht weiter gefragt. Er hatte sie nur die gesamte Zeit in seinen Armen gehalten, genauso, wie er es früher immer getan hatte. Wann immer sie von den Erinnerungen an den Tod ihrer Eltern eingeholt wurde, Jesse war da und verjagte sie.

Ein Schmunzeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen.

_Er ist noch immer der Teddy von damals. Danke, Jesse!_

Angela warf sich eine Handvoll Wasser ins Gesicht und machte sich daran, sich für den Tag einigermaßen herzurichten.

* * *

In der großen Gemeinschaftsküche herrschte gähnende Leere, bis auf die Gestalt, die im Halbschatten an einem kleinen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke saß. Angela betätigte den Lichtschalter und ließ das Licht der Neonröhren den Raum erhellen. Ein wehleidiges Grummeln kam aus der Richtung der Gestalt.

„Licht aus!“, grummelte Jesse und rieb sich die Augen.

„Guten Morgen.“, grüßte Angela mit einem Lächeln und goss sich einen Kaffee ein.

Jesse horchte erstaunt auf und schwang schleunigst seine Füße vom Tisch.

„Hey, Schwesterchen! So früh schon wieder auf den Beinen?“, fragte er und grinste sie müde an.

Den dampfenden Becher in beiden Händen haltend, setzte sich die Schweizerin zu ihm.

„Ja, innere Uhr und so.“, erklärte sie lachend. „Jesse… Danke. Tat gut, dass du gestern für mich da warst. Ich glaube, ich war die letzten Jahre einfach – “

Jesse hob abwehrend eine Hand und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Kein Grund dich dafür zu bedanken. Ich bin immer für dich da, Kleines.“, sagte er und drückte ihren Unterarm aufmunternd mit seiner großen Hand.

Angela lächelte ihn dankbar an.

Plötzlich flog die Kantinentür schwungvoll auf und die quirlige Britin kam lachend herein getrabt, mit Fareeha im Schlepptau.

„Hab dir doch gesagt, dass du mich nicht überhol – ANGELA!“

Freudig kam sie auf die Ärztin zugerannt und umarmte sie stürmisch.

„Gott sei Dank, du bist wieder da! Dachten schon du wärest im Labor verloren gegangen! Bist du denn vorangekommen?“, plapperte Lena ungebremst los.

„Lena…“, brachte Angela zögerlich hervor und hatte große Mühe nicht ihren Kaffee zu verschütten.

Inzwischen hatte sich auch Fareeha mit ihrem Getränk, das sie immer nach ihrem morgendlichen Lauf zu sich nahm, dazugesellt. Sie wischte sich mit einem Handtuch den Schweiß von der Stirn und musterte Angela.

„Oi, sieh mal, Fareeha! Doc ist zurück! Jetzt könnt ihr wieder gemeinsam für Ordnung auf dem Feld sorgen.“, lachte Lena verzückt und stieß Fareeha mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Das fliegende Inferno ist wiedervereint!“

„Das fliegende Inferno?“, fragte Angela ungläubig.

Sie blickte unsicher zu Fareeha, die genervt Lena beäugte, jedoch nichts weiter sagte. Offenbar fiel ihr nichts mehr dazu ein.

Auf einmal blinzelte die Britin und entließ Angela aus ihrer Umarmung.

„Oh, da fällt mir ein, ich muss noch zu Winston! Bye-bye!“

Und schon flitzte die junge Britin aus der Küche und ließ die anderen zurück. Fareeha schaute ihr noch kurz hinterher, wandte sich dann wieder Angela zu. Wieder hatte sie diesen unlesbaren Blick, bemerkte die blonde Frau. Er war ihr schon vorhin aufgefallen. Es war eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Desinteresse, höchster Aufmerksamkeit und… Angela war sich nicht sicher, aber war das Sorge?

Fareeha räusperte sich.

„Alles – “

„Captain!“, unterbrach Khalils Stimme von der Tür.

„Was gibt’s?“, sagte Fareeha barsch und wandte sich zum Soldaten.

Er trat an sie heran und salutierte.

„Helix möchte Sie sprechen, Captain!“, meldete er.

In seinen Augen lag ein Strahlen, das Angela nicht entging, genauso wenig, wie der Hauch einer Röte auf seinen Wangen. Sie konnte nicht anders, als festzustellen, dass es sie störte und zwar gewaltig. Es versetzte ihr einen Stich, der sie beängstigte.

_Seit wann sind Soldaten so erfreut, wenn sie ihren Vorgesetzten Meldung machen? Außer sie wollen… Heh, heh. Will er sich etwa hochschlafen?!_

Angela hob rasch ihren Becher an und hoffte, dass niemand ihre Gedanken in ihrem Gesicht lesen konnte.

„Danke, ich komme sofort.“, sagte Fareeha seufzend.

Sie nickte Jesse zu und bedachte Angela abschließend nochmals mit dem mysteriösen Blick, ehe sie sich Khalil anschloss.

„Widerlicher Speichellecker!“, knurrte Jesse, als die beiden außer Hörweite waren. „Hängt wie ein kleiner Köter an ihren Fersen.“

Angela summte nur und starrte dem jungen Rekruten nachdenklich hinterher.

„Sag bloß du stehst auf ihn.“, meinte Jesse plötzlich, als Angela keine Reaktion von sich gab.

Prustend verschluckte sie sich an ihrem Kaffee.

„Ich!?! Offensichtlich brauchst du dringender einen Kaffee!“

Der Amerikaner prustete vor Lachen und hämmerte auf den Tisch. Angelas Gesicht war einfach zu göttlich, um nicht loszulachen. Offenbar war ein Teil seiner alten Freundin wieder zurückgekehrt.

„JESSE!“, funkelte die Schweizerin ihn scharf an. „Gerade du solltest wissen, dass ich für ihn wenig Interesse übrig habe, besonders für so ein… Kind.“

Er hörte schlagartig auf zu lachen und grinste sie stattdessen hinterlistig an.

„Ich weiß…“, sagte er. „Aber junge Liebhaber sollen ja ein ganz heißer Ritt sein, wenn du weißt, was ich meine. Oh, und ich habe gesehen, wie du den Kerl gerade angefaucht hast.“

„Hab ich – WAS!?“

Erschrocken riss Angela die Augen auf und starre Jesse an. Dieses schmierige Grinsen ärgerte sie ungemein. Wie gerne hätte sie ihm dem Kaffee ins Gesicht gespritzt, damit es verschwand, aber zu ihrem Leidwesen, musste sie zugeben, dass er Recht hatte. Sie hatte Khalil angefaucht, nur hatte sie gehofft, dass es ungesehen blieb.

„Oh, ja, das hast du. Das habe ich genau gesehen.“

Angela schnaubte.

„Was auch immer du gesehen haben willst, Jesse…“

Sein Grinsen wurde nur breiter. Gerne hätte er sie noch weiter aufgezogen, aber er beschloss es fürs erste dabei zu belassen. Er war glücklich darüber, dass die nächtliche Heulaktion ihre ersten Früchte trug. Angela schien sich langsam wieder zu öffnen und er würde alles dransetzen, dass sie vorläufig nicht damit aufhören würde, bis alles wieder beim Alten war.

„Heh, heh. Nun, ja… War schon seltsam sie ohne ihre bessere Hälfte durch die Luft jagen zu sehen.“, sagte Jesse seufzend. „War auch so insgesamt für uns nicht gerade erfreulich, dass du durch Ana ersetzt wurdest.“

„Was ist denn so schlimm an Ana?“, fragte Angela verwirrt und Jesse starrte sie finster an.

„Weißt du wie nervig das ist, wenn du nicht weißt, ob dich eine feindliche Kugel getroffen hat, die dir Schaden zufügt oder eine von deinem Team, die dich heilt?“, zischte er.

Dann stand er auf und deutete auf seinen Hintern.

„Und immer genau dorthin! Tut scheiße weh am nächsten Morgen!“

Nun war es Angela, die schief grinste.

„Jesse! Wusste gar nicht, dass du von deinen Gespielinnen gerne von hinten –“

„SO WAR DAS NICHT GEMEINT!!!“, protestierte der Amerikaner aufgebracht und erntete schadenfreudiges Gelächter.

Wütend starrte er sie an, doch es hielt nicht lange an. Bald schon wichen seine Gesichtszüge einem erleichterten Lächeln und er legte der Schweizerin seinen Arm um die Schultern.

„Schön dich wieder zu haben, Angie. Hoffe du lässt auch die Anderen daran teilhaben.“, sagte er erleichtert.

Angela blickte zu ihm und erwiderte sein Lächeln.

* * *

In der Med Bay war es heute ausnahmsweise recht ruhig. Zwar fiel den Sprechstundenhilfen und Jungärzten auf, dass Angela wieder auf den Gängen anzutreffen war, aber es wurde kein großes Theater darum gemacht. Schließlich war es nicht untypisch für die leitende Ärztin für längere Zeit in den Laboren zu verschwinden. Was jedoch jedem auffiel, war ihre ausgesprochen gute Laune. Nicht, dass sie sonst schlecht gelaunt oder gar unhöflich war, aber es lag doch meist eine gewisse Distanz, die schon fast steril wirkte in ihrem freundlichen Auftreten gegenüber ihren Angestellten und Patienten. Heute jedoch wirkte sie etwas persönlicher, herzlicher als gewöhnlich.

Angela nutzte die ruhigen Stunden nach ihrer morgendlichen Sprechstunde dafür ihre Akten zu sortieren. Bevor sie aus der Gemeinschaftsküche zur Arbeit aufbrechen konnte, musste sie Jesse das Versprechen geben heute nicht einmal in die Nähe der Labors zu kommen, was sie, in Anbetracht des heutigen Arbeitsvorkommens, frustrierte. Es blieb ihr also nichts anderes übrig, als sich der unliebsamen Digitalisierung ihrer Patientenakten zu widmen.

Gerade war sie im Begriff den ersten Stapel ins System einzuhacken, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.

„Herein?“

Leise öffnete sich die Tür und mit einem unbehaglichen Zucken an ihren Mundwinkeln trat Fareeha ein. Verblüfft hob Angela ihre Brauen.

„Fareeha?“, fragte sie.

Die Ägypterin ließ sich steif auf die Liege nieder und beäugte die Ärztin seltsam. Der Ärztin entging nicht, dass Fareeha sich die gesamte Zeit in den Nacken griff.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Angela und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl.

Prüfend wanderten blaue Augen über den athletischen Körper, auf der Suche nach weiteren Anzeichen für Verletzungen. Schließlich vermutete die Schweizerin, dass ihr Sorgenkind wie so häufig nicht alle ihre Wehwehchen freiwillig auflisten würde.

„Kopfschmerzen.“, knurrte Fareeha und verzog das Gesicht.

Angela trat näher heran und wollte den Nacken näher in Augenschein nehmen. Sie vermutete, dass Fareeha sich verhoben hatte, doch ihre Patientin wich von ihr zurück.

„Hast du nicht irgendwelche Tabletten?“, fragte sie angespannt.

Für einen Augenblick starrte Angela sie schockiert an. Noch nie hatte sie Fareeha so ruppig erlebt. Als sie sich wieder gefangen hatte räusperte sie sich.

„Nun, es scheint, als wäre dein Nacken die Ursache für deine Kopfschmerzen. Lass ihn mich ansehen. Vielleicht kommen wir ohne Tablette aus.“

Fraeeha war alles andere als begeistert, aber sie ließ es sich widerwillig gefallen. Zögerlich sank ihre Hand in ihren Schoß und wartete, dass Angela um die Liege herum ging. Bald darauf spürte sie die kühlen Finger, die ihr Erleichterung verschaffen wollten auf ihrer Haut.

„Hmm.“, machte die Ärztin, ihre Stirn nachdenklich in Falten gelegt.

Die schlanken Finger fanden weder verschobene Wirbel, noch verhärtete Muskeln. Suchend huschten sie von der delikaten Kurve, aus der sich der starke Nacken der Ägypterin aus ihren Schultern hob, hinauf bis zur Basis ihres Schädels. Dabei strich Angelas Finger über die kleine Narbe, die sich unter dem dichten schwarzen Haar versteckte. Sofort erstarrten beide Frauen. Fareeha verkrampfte sich und starrte mit alarmierten Augen auf die Wand vor ihr.

„Hat es vielleicht mit dem Nanochip zu tun, Fareeha?“, fragte Angela vorsichtig und zog langsam ihre Hände zurück.

„Woher weißt du davon?“, fragte Fareeha barsch, doch sie konnte über den Anflug von Panik in ihrer Stimme nicht gänzlich hinwegtäuschen.

„Ich, äh-“ Angela biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe.

_Schiisse!_

„Es… steht in meinen Akten. Das Lazarett hatte mir seine Unterlagen zur Verfügung gestellt, als du hierher kamst.“

Sie war dankbar, dass sie nicht im Blickfeld der Ägypterin stand. So konnte sie nicht sehen, wie Angela kreidebleich wurde. Eine unangenehme Gesprächspause breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus.

_Also hatte es doch… Oh, mein Gott! Nein!_

„Update.“, erklärte Fareeha mit hohler Stimme. „Mir genügen einfache Schmerzmittel.“

Sie hörte das Rascheln des Arztkittels, als sich die Ärztin hinter ihr sich zu ihrem Medizinschrank wandte. Kurze Zeit später hielt ihr eine schlanke Hand eine kleine Packung vor die Nase.

„Maximal drei. Am besten zu den Mahlzeiten.“, sagte Angela steif und huschte zurück an ihren Tisch.

Fareeha nickte und steckte sie sich in die Tasche ihrer Lederjacke.

„Danke.“, sagte sie ebenso steif und bedachte Angela mit einem forschenden Blick.

Irgendetwas hing zwischen ihnen, doch sie konnte nicht benennen was. Es war ihr schon heute Morgen aufgefallen. Ihr waren die dunklen Schatten unter den strahlend blauen Augen nicht entgangen und sie hatte das unbegründete Gefühl, dass nicht die Nachtschicht der emsigen Ärztin der Grund dafür war. Fareeha hatte in der Regel eine gute Intuition, aber diesmal war sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie sich nicht doch täuschte.

„Bereit für die morgige Mission?“, fragte sie und bemühte sich nicht allzu bissig zu klingen.

„Ja.“, antwortete Angela. Ein flüchtiges Lächeln huschte über ihre Lippen, das Fareeha Zuversicht vermitteln sollte.

„Gut.“, brummte Fareeha und nickte.

Trotz ihrer Skepsis begnügte sie sich mit dieser Antwort. Wohlmöglich spielten ihre von Kopfschmerzen geschundenen Nerven einen Streich. Einen Moment lang stand Fareeha unbeholfen im Raum und starrte auf ihre Schuhspitzen. Irgendwie überkam sie das Gefühl sich für ihr launisches Verhalten entschuldigen zu müssen.

„Ist sonst alles in Ordnung, Fareeha?“, fragte Angela.

Nervös spielte sie mit einer Büroklammer und musterte die Ägypterin besorgt. Je länger sie mit ihr in diesem Raum verweilte, desto unangenehmer wurde es ihr, aber sie zwang sich ihren ärztlichen Pflichten nachzukommen und versuchte mit dieser Frage das Wohlbefinden ihrer Patientin festzustellen.

Fareeha blickte erschrocken auf.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung… Hrm, wir sehen uns morgen.“, stammelte sie und löste sich aus ihrer Starre.

Sie verschwand aus dem Zimmer und Angela sank schwer atmend in ihrem Stuhl zurück, ihr Blick klammerte sich an den Aktenstapel.

_Atme! Atme verdammt nochmal!_

* * *

 

„Hey! Achte auf deine Ausführung!“, sagte eine Stimme mit breitem russischen Akzent.

Fareeha legte sich flach auf die Matte und blickte in Aleksandras tadelndes Gesicht. Manchmal fragte sie sich ernsthaft, wann die Russin nicht in der Trainingshalle war. Sie setzte sich schnaufend auf und griff nach ihrer Wasserflasche.

„Sieht dir nicht ähnlich, Fareeha.“, bemerkte Aleksandra nachdenklich. „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Alles gut, Aleks.“, antwortete Fareeha knapp und fummelte eine Tablette aus ihrer Packung.

Sofort spürte sie den starken Griff der Russin um ihr Handgelenk und hörte, wie sie ungehalten ihre Zunge schnalzte. Die Ägypterin zerrte knurrend ihre Hand aus dem eisernen Griff.

„Kopfschmerzen.“, erklärte sie und stopfte sich die Tablette zwischen die Zähne.

„Aaaah.“, machte Aleksandra.

Die große Frau setzte sich zu Fareeha auf die Matte. Eigentlich hatte Fareeha gerade keinen Nerv für eine längere Unterhaltung, aber sie wollte nicht unhöflich sein, also schwieg sie. Aleksandra musterte ihre Freundin von der Seite.

_Noch nie jemanden mit Kopfschmerzen gesehen?_

„Hält dich dein Bruchpilot so auf Trab?“, fragte die Russin.

Fareeha warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu und erwürgte beinahe ihre Flasche. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hielt Khalil sie etwas auf Trab, da er ein enormes Engagement an den Tag legte, aber das war schon von Beginn an so. Natürlich hatte sie leichte Bedenken was seine nächste Mission anging. Immerhin konnte niemand abschätzen, wie er es tatsächlich verpacken würde. Tekhartha war alles andere als begeistert von dem Plan Khalil wieder in den Anzug zu stecken, soweit Fareeha es deuten konnte. In diesem Punkt konnte sie Aleksandras Abneigung gegenüber Cyborgs verstehen. Es konnte einen unheimlich aufregen keinerlei emotionale Regung von seinem Gesprächspartner zu erhalten.

Was sie jedoch auch aufregen konnte, war der amüsierte Unterton der Russin. Sie wusste, dass es spaßig gemeint war und keinerlei ernste Bedeutung hatte, aber Fareeha war bei diesem Thema empfindlich. Niemals würde sie jemals mit ihren Untergebenen anbandeln. Auch nicht mit ihren Vorgesetzten. Sie konnte genügend Gründe auflisten, weshalb, aber der wohl ausschlaggebendste Grund war der, dass sie einfach kein Interesse an ihren meist männlichen Kollegen hatte.

Aleksandra hob abwehrend die Hände und schaute sie überrascht an.

„Oh, kein Grund mich gleich zu töten! Bozhe moy[1], du musst wirklich Kopfschmerzen haben.“, sagte sie und wischte sich nicht vorhandenen Schweiß von der Stirn. „Oder ist es was anderes, das dich beschäftigt?“

Aleksandra legte den Kopf schief und musterte sie fragend. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie mitbekam, wie die Ägypterin Nerven zeigte. Natürlich war ihr klar, dass auch Fareeha im Endeffekt nur ein Mensch war, aber sie war eine der Wenigen, die ihre Emotionen beinahe perfekt unter Kontrolle zu haben schienen.

Schnaubend, winkte Fareeha ab.

„Nicht so wichtig.“

„Wirklich?“, hakte die Russin nach. „Ich meine, seitdem du von Doktor Ziegler zurück bist, wirkst du irgendwie… verändert.“

Fareehas Blick schnellte zu Aleksandra, die sie besorgt ansah. Erst suchten ihre braunen Augen nach verstecktem Spott oder einer Art List, fanden jedoch nur eine aufrichtige Frage und Sorge. Seufzend überlegte sie.

„Vielleicht sehe ich nur Gespenster, wegen der Kopfschmerzen.“, sagte sie schließlich.

Ihr Blick haftete gedankenverloren an dem Verschluss ihrer Flasche. Die gesamte Zeit über spielte ihr Daumen unablässig daran herum und wahrscheinlich hätte ihre Mutter ihr die Flasche aus der Hand gerissen, um ihrem Tick Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Was für Geister?“, fragte Aleksandra und betrachtete aufmerksam das ernste Profil ihrer Freundin.

„Ich weiß nicht.“, begann Fareeha. „Irgendwie werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie mir etwas verheimlicht.“

Aleksandra legte verwirrt die Stirn in Falten.

„Doktor Ziegler? Etwas verheimlichen? Was denn?“

Die nachdenklichen Spielereien am Flaschenverschluss erstarben und Fareeha wandte sich ernst zur Russin. Ihrem Blick war deutlich zu entnehmen, dass sie es missbilligte, wenn man ihr etwas verheimlichte, besonders dann, wenn es sich um Menschen handelte, die sie schätzte. Aleksandra war mit einem Schlag klar, dass sie es sich mehrfach überlegen würde, etwas vor der Ägypterin geheim zu halten. Obwohl sie sie noch nie zuvor wütend erlebt hatte oder gar jemals der Grund dafür gewesen war, konnte sie ahnen, wie furchteinflößend die wütende Fareeha wohl sein könnte.

„Du weißt, ich hatte vor Jahren einen Absturz.“, sagte die Ägypterin und Aleksandra nickte nur stumm.

Es war eine der vielen Geschichten, die sie während ihrer Trainings ausgetauscht hatten. Die Narben fielen der russischen Soldatin neben den einzelnen Tattoos unweigerlich auf und es stellte sich heraus, dass eben jene ein guter Angelpunkt waren, um etwas mehr über ihre Berufsgenossin zu erfahren. Mit der Zeit hatte sich zwischen ihnen eine solide Freundschaft entwickelt.

„Die Anzüge wurden daraufhin verbessert. Ein Teil der Verbesserung war, dass sämtlichen Piloten Nanochips ins Gehirn implantiert wurden.“, erklärte Fareeha. „Das ist auch der Grund für meine Kopfschmerzen. Meine Steuerungssoftware wurde heute auf den neuesten Stand gebracht.“

Sie kratzte sich unweigerlich am Kopf und blickte kurz zu ihrer Freundin herüber, die aufmerksam lauschte. Die massige Frau hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und ihr Kinn nachdenklich auf ihre Faust gestützt.

„Nun, ich habe ihr nie gesagt, dass ich diesen Chip habe, aber nachdem sie keine Verspannung oder ähnliches finden konnte, fragte sie, ob es vielleicht daran liegen könnte.“, fuhr Fareeha fort. „Auf meine Frage, woher sie das wisse, sagte sie es stünde in ihren Akten.“

„Vielleicht steht es ja wirklich in ihren Akten.“, sagte Aleksandra und rieb sich ihr Kinn. „Ärzte sind bestimmt sehr gut informiert über ihre Patienten. Sollten sie zumindest. Warum also sollte es dann nicht in deiner Akte stehen?“

Fareeha schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich glaube es irgendwie nicht. Sie hatte die Narbe fast zielgenau gefunden und sie schien in dem Moment zu verkrampfen, als sie sie berührte. Außerdem… sie war plötzlich sehr kurz angebunden.“

Die Ägypterin stierte nachdenklich auf ihre Schuhspitzen. Sie war sich sicher, dass irgendetwas an der Sache nicht passte.

„Glaubst du sie war es, die du damals in deinem Traum gesehen hast?“, fragte Aleksandra nach einer Weile.

Fareeha blickte auf und blinzelte überrascht.

„Nein. Das kann nicht sein, auch wenn… Aleks, ich habe damals nur eine verschwommene Gestalt gesehen. Ja, sie war blond, aber es war ein Traum. Sie war damals noch nicht einmal im Lande.“

„Woher weißt du?“

„Ich… Nicht so wichtig.“

Sie seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal verstand sie die Russin nicht wirklich. Was um Himmelswillen sollte ihr wirrer Traum von damals mit der jetzigen Situation zu tun haben? Es war ohnehin schon verwunderlich, dass sich Fareeha überhaupt noch daran erinnern konnte. Für gewöhnlich konnte sie sich nicht an ihre Träume erinnern, ganz im Gegenteil zu Aleksandra. Die Russin schien ein Elefantengedächtnis zu haben was ihre Träume anging und konnte alles auf diese irgendwie zurückführen. Hin und wieder machte es sogar für die Ägypterin Sinn.

„Wer weiß…“, sagte Aleksandra nur und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht war es auch dein Schutzengel oder jemand aus deinem früheren – “

„Aleks!“, stöhnte Fareeha und ihre Freundin lachte herzhaft auf.

_Jetzt übertreibt sie wirklich!_

Bevor Aleksandra weitere Theorien spinnen konnte, stand sie auf und trottete zum Ausgang. Eine große Hand schlug ihr freundschaftlich auf den Rücken und Fareeha gab ihrer besten Freundin einen kräftigen Stoß in die Seite, bevor diese wieder loslegen konnte. Sie war sich sicher, dass mehr hinter Angelas Verhalten steckte, aber sie würde sich später darüber Gedanken machen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzungen
> 
> [1] Russisch: „Mein Gott“


	4. Oh, Captain, mein Captain!

Kaum, dass der Wecker schellte, war er wach. Seine Hand legte sich auf den Knopf, der das Gerät abstellte und er öffnete die Augen. Ein Lächeln spielte um seine Mundwinkel.

„Ein neuer Tag!“, sagte Khalil zu sich selbst.

Seitdem er der neuen Einheit zugeordnet wurde, schien nichts sein Hochgefühl trügen zu können. Wie lange hatte er darauf hingearbeitet endlich Teil der Raptora-Einheit zu sein? Schon als er in der Militärschule war, wollte er unbedingt dorthin. Die Geschichten, die man sich dort über die mutigen Piloten erzählte, faszinierten ihn und hatten ihm einen Grund gegeben, von seiner schiefen Bahn und falschen Freunden abzukommen. Doch der wohl schwerwiegendste Grund war eine junge Rekrutin, die damals in seiner Klasse einen Vortrag über das Leben der Raptora-Piloten gehalten hatte.

Er erinnerte sich als wäre es erst gestern gewesen. Es war fast ein Zufall, dass er und seine damaligen Freunde überhaupt zum Unterricht erschienen sind, aber ihr Direktor hatte ihnen mit Nachdruck die Wichtigkeit dieses Termins klar gemacht. Wer nicht erschien bekam nicht nur eine höllische Strafarbeit, sondern wurde mit Ablauf des Jahres der Schule verwiesen, wenn er nicht stattdessen das übrige Jahr rund um die Uhr in der Schule verbrachte…

* * *

_„Jaban!“[1]_ , giftete Murat und versetzte Khalil einen Magenhaken. _„Als ob der Direx uns wirklich rauswirft. Und wenn schon: Wir haben unser kleines Geschäft am Laufen, Shaqiq.[2] Wir brauchen diese beschissene Schule nicht! Mann, Khalil, wir werden stinkreich, sag ich dir!“_

Khalil hielt sich den Bauch und schnappte nach Luft.

_„Murat.“,_ schnaufte er, _„Ohne Scheiß, ich glaube diesmal meint der Alte es ernst.“_

Für gewöhnlich gab er nicht viel auf die Warnungen des Direktors, doch seine letzte Drohung schien nicht von lapidarer Natur gewesen zu sein. Allein die Vorstellung für das restliche Jahr der Laufbursche für alles und jeden zu sein war schon nicht angenehm, aber nicht zu wissen, was die eigentliche Strafe war oder stattdessen rund um die Uhr in der Schule zu leben, jagte Khalil Schauer über den Rücken. Lieber nahm er einen langweiligen Vortrag in Kauf, der angeblich gut für ihre Zukunft sein sollte. Wenn er ehrlich war, brannte ein Teil von ihm auf genau diesen Vortrag.

_Raptora-Piloten…_

Er wusste nicht viel über die neue Technologie, aber er hatte vereinzelte Bilder von Soldaten in fliegenden Anzügen gesehen, hin und wieder, wenn er heimlich Zeitungen oder Plakate mitnahm während seiner Raubzüge und Deals mit Murats Gang. Zuhause schaute er sich gerne die Bilder von Jetpiloten und auch eben jene an. Meist träumte er davon in einem Überschalljet durch die Lüfte zu jagen, doch sobald er aufwachte, war ihm klar, dass er diese Chance bereits vertan hatte. Khalil wusste, dass ihm seine Delikte und die Schulverweise nicht gerade halfen ein herausragender Jet-Pilot zu werden, aber nur so konnte er bei seinen Freunden sein. Seine Freunde, die ihn aus so mancher brenzligen Situation geboxt hatten, nachdem sie ihn dort hinein gebracht hatten. Die Freunde, die nicht verstehen wollten, warum er Pilot werden wollte und auch nicht glauben wollten, dass ihr Glück bald ausgeschöpft war.

_„Ey, Murat.“_ , sagte Hussein und klopfte dem Kopf der Bande auf die Schulter. _„Lass den Jaban doch die Schulbank drücken. Bleibt halt mehr Kohle für uns.“_

Kaum hatte er seinen Vorschlag ausgesprochen, sank er röchelnd auf seine Knie und hielt sich den Bauch. Murat hatte auch ihm einen gezielten Haken verpasst und blickte ungehalten auf ihn herab.

_„Seit wann gibst du hier die Befehle, al'ahmaq_ _?[3]“_ , bellte Murat.

Hussein kroch von ihm fort und nuschelte eine Entschuldigung. Niemand wollte sich mit Murat anlegen, denn jeder hatte schon mindestens einmal Bekanntschaft mit seinen Fäusten gemacht. Murats Wort galt, komme was wolle und wer anderer Meinung war, wurde zurecht geprügelt.

_„Du meinst also wirklich der Alte meint es ernst?“_ , fragte er an Khalil gewandt.

Er nickte nur stumm.

_„Hmmmm.“,_ machte Murat und dachte angestrengt nach. _„Naja, man kann sich ja mal den Scheiß anhören. Ansonsten machen wir halt n bisschen Stimmung.“_

Fies grinsend zog er eine Handvoll Feuerwerkskörper und Joints aus seiner Tasche. Er pfiff kurz und ruckte mit dem Kopf zum Schulgelände.

_„Na los! Zeit die Streber aufzumischen!“_

Khalil wartete bis die anderen einige Schritte voraus waren, bevor er sich ihnen anschloss. Ein schwacher Anflug eines Lächelns flog über seine Mundwinkel, doch er gab sein Bestes seine Freude zu unterdrücken.

* * *

Im Klassenraum herrschte ein aufgeregtes Getuschel. Der Lehrer war noch nicht anwesend, also nutzten die Schüler die Gelegenheit ihre Pause zu verlängern. Khalil sah sich kurz um. Im hinteren Teil des Zimmers standen drei Stühle feinsäuberlich aufgereiht nebeneinander. Nachdenklich kniff er die Augen zusammen.

_Sieht nach mehr als einem Besucher aus…_

Achselzuckend setzte er sich auf einen der vorderen freien Plätze und wartete. Murat und der Rest hatten ihn vorgeschickt Plätze freizuhalten. Vermutlich wollten sie noch das ein oder andere rauchen oder legten sich einen Plan zurecht den Vortrag zu stören.

_Hoffentlich stellen sie nicht schon wieder ein Chaos an…_

Die Klassentür öffnete sich und herein kamen der Klassenlehrer, eine Soldatin, ein Mann, der offenbar einen medizinischen Beruf ausübte und der Schuldirektor. Sofort ebbte das muntere Geplapper ab und Khalils Mitschüler setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Die Erwachsenen verblieben für einen Moment in einer halblauten Unterhaltung, bevor der Direktor die Gäste in die letzte Reihe zu ihren Plätzen geleitete.

_Alqaraf! Wo sind die Hornochsen?!_ , dachte Khalil, als ihn der strenge Blick des Direktor traf.

Nervosität breitete sich in ihm aus und er musste schlucken.

_„Guten Morgen!“,_ begrüßte der Lehrer die Klasse. _„Wie angekündigt haben wir heute zwei Gäste, die uns einen Einblick in ihren Beruf geben werden. Bitte begrüßen Sie Lieutenant Fareeha Amari von der militärischen Kooperative mit dem Sicherheitsdienst Helix Securities.“_

Ein gespanntes Raunen lief durch die Klasse, als die Soldatin zur Tafel schritt. Ihr Blick war entschlossen, ihr Gang militärisch zackig und von stolz geprägt. Als sie vorne ankam, begrüßte sie die Klasse mit einem knappen Salut und baute sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf.

_„Fareeha Amari, zweiter Lieutenant der Raptora Division und Airman First Class[4] des Raptora Trupps Falcon.“_ , stellte sie sich vor.

Aus einigen Ecken hörte man ein leises ehrfürchtiges Raunen und auch Khalils Blick haftete gespannt auf der Soldatin. Sie strahlte Respekt aus, der sogar die begnadetsten Tratschtanten verstummen ließ, was Khalil beeindruckte, da bislang kein Lehrer dies jemals geschafft hatte.

_Wow!_

Er war durchaus nicht in der Position darüber zu urteilen wie gut oder schlecht sie in ihrem Beruf war, aber für ihn verkörperte sie sämtliche militärische Ideale, von denen er bisher gehört hatte oder glaubte sie seien welche. Während bei vielen Dokumentationen, die Khalil gesehen hatte, die zackigen und steifen Gesten aufgesetzt oder gar übertrieben wirkten, so war dies bei Fareeha Amari nicht der Fall. Es schien so, als wäre all dies das natürlichste von der Welt für sie.

Khalil rückte auf seinem Stuhl weiter nach vorne und musterte sie aufmerksam. Sie trug eine dunkel blaue Uniform, die vermutlich für solche und ähnliche Veranstaltungen gedacht war, da sie schicker und etwas zu schade für den Einsatz im Feld wirkte. Auf ihren Schulterteilen und auf dem Ärmel prangten ihre Dienstabzeichen in Gold und silbrig schimmernden Weiß. Sein Blick stoppte an dem Tattoo unterhalb ihres rechten Auges.

_Das Horus-Auge… Ob das was mit ihrem Trupp zu tun hat?_ , fragte sich Khalil. _Muss sicherlich wehgetan haben sich das dort stechen zu lassen…_

Die bestimmte Stimme der Soldatin holte ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken zurück, als sie mit ihrem Vortrag begann. Gespannt lauschten die Schüler ihren Worten. Khalil konnte sich eines immer größer werdenden Lächelns nicht entziehen.

_„Mit anderen Worten: Raptora-Piloten sind die wendigeren Jets, wenn auch noch nicht im Überschallbereich.“_

Seine Augen leuchteten.

_Wendiger als ein Jet und fast genauso schnell! Wie sich das wohl anfühlt so frei durch die Luft zu rasen? Wahnsinn…_

Fareeha Amari fertigte eine grobe Skizze an der Tafel an, die die wichtigsten Bestandteile eines Raptora-Anzuges darstellten. Schnell bemerkte Khalil die grundlegenden Ähnlichkeiten zwischen dem Anzug und einem üblichen Jet. Gerade wollte die Soldatin näher auf die technischen Eigenheiten eingehen, als die Klassentür krachend aufgestoßen wurde.

_„Whooo, hast du das gesehen, Mann?“_

_„Geiler Scheiß!“_

Murat und seine Bande schlurften geifernd und lachend herein und zogen alle Blicke auf sich. Sie störten sich in keiner Weise an den strafenden Blicken der Erwachsenen oder gar dem scharfen, jedoch unbeeindrucktem Blick der Soldatin. Stattdessen blödelten sie noch eine Weile herum, bis sie die freien Plätze um Khalil herum sahen und in gewohnt lässiger Manier zu ihm hin schlurften. Khalils Herz sank schlagartig in seine Magengrube, wo sich langsam eine gewisse Übelkeit bemerkbar machte.

_Oh, nein!_

Doch bevor sie auch nur die Hälfte des Weges zurücklegen konnten, stellte sich die Soldatin ihnen in den Weg. Es war unnötig für sie ihre Arme vor der Brust zu verschränken, denn ihre Präsenz allein und ihre militärische Haltung flößten genügend Respekt ein. Die zuvor so ausgelassenen Bandenmitglieder stutzten und verstummten prompt. Alle, bis auf Murat.

_„Ey, was soll der Scheiß?!“_ , sagte der Kopf der Bande lautstark. _„Aus dem Weg, Mann!“_

Genervt versuchte er die Frau grob zur Seite zu stoßen, doch sie blieb wie eine Wand stehen und beäugte ihn schweigend. In der Klasse herrschte eine angespannte Stille.

_„Platz da alkuba![5]“,_ knurrte Murat und holte zu einem Schlag aus.

Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, fing Fareeha Amari den Schlag mit ihrer großen Hand ab und drehte seine Faust blitzschnell um die eigene Achse direkt in einen Armhebel. Zornig fuchtelte Murat mit seiner freien Hand in der Luft herum, was jedoch den Schmerz des Hebels nur verstärkte. Ihm blieb auch keine andere Möglichkeit als der Soldatin zu folgen, die schweigend zu Khalil herantrat, einen Stuhl nahm und diesen zum Pult trug.

_„Setzen!“,_ sagte sie knapp, als sie den Stuhl mit der Lehne zur Tafel mittig vor das Pult stellte.

Sie ließ den Jungen los, der unverständlich knurrte und sich das Handgelenk rieb. Ärgerlich funkelte er sie trotzig an und machte keine Anstalten sich zu setzen. Die Soldatin blickte ihn nur stumm mit unbeugsamen Augen an. Es war ein stiller Kampf für einen Moment, bis Murat schließlich einknickte und sich ergebend wimmernd setzte…

* * *

_Damals schon hatte sie diese Aura._

Khalil hatte sich zwischenzeitlich seine Laufsachen übergeworfen und schaute rasch auf seine Uhr. Viertel vor sechs. Seine typische Zeit für seinen morgendlichen Lauf über das Gelände.

_Vielleicht erwische ich sie noch…_

Entschlossen trat er aus der Tür und eilte den schnellstmöglichen Weg von seinem Zimmer hinunter ins Freie. Der große Platz war leer, bis auf vereinzelte Kameraden, die im Begriff waren ihren Wachdienst zu beenden oder ihre Posten bezogen. Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken joggte Khalil an einem der Posten vorbei und bog Richtung Wald ab. Hier und da scheuchte er Hasen oder anderes Kleingetier entlang des Trampelpfades auf. Er war allein mit sich und seinen Gedanken. Nur sein Atem, seine Schritte und sein Puls begleiteten ihn.

Nach einer Weile blickte er sich suchend um.

_Bin ich falsch abgebogen?_

Khalils Schritte verlangsamten sich, bis er endlich zum Stehen kam. Zwanzig nach sechs. Normalerweise kreuzten sich um diese Uhrzeit die Wege des Rekruten und der Sicherheitschefin Fareeha Amari, doch heute fehlte jede Spur von ihr.

_Ist ihre Verletzung doch so schlimm? Alqaraf! Du hättest besser aufpassen müssen!_

In seiner Verzweiflung trat er einen Stein mit aller Kraft in die Büsche. Wie konnte er nur so unaufmerksam sein und die Sprengstoffladung auf der Drohne nicht bemerken? Immerhin war die Tarnung sehr dürftig. Gut, er war für einen Moment damit beschäftigt Sichtkontakt mit seinem Captain zu machen, aber dennoch hätte er die Drohne registrieren müssen.

Verärgert knurrend, nahm Khalil seinen Weg wieder auf. Er rannte schneller, als er es eigentlich wollte, als ob er so den gestrigen Erinnerungen entfliehen konnte, doch dies war nicht der Fall.

_Ich hätte zumindest diesen Fettwanst mit seinem Haken sehen müssen!_

Eben jener „Fettwanst“ war auch unter dem Namen Roadhog bekannt und war meist mit den durchgeknallten Pyromanen Junkrat anzutreffen. Nächstes Mal, schwor er sich, würde er ihn ausschalten, bevor dieser seinen Haken auch nur zücken konnte. Er würde nicht ewig in der Schuld seines Captains stehen und nun erst recht dafür sorgen ihr den Rücken freizuhalten.

* * *

Nach einer schnellen Dusche, schloss er sich seinen Kameraden für den morgendlichen Appell mit Helix an. Der Colonel und ein Wissenschaftler, die von Helix als menschliche Verbindung zum Hauptquartier auf der geheimen Overwatchbasis in Gibralta installiert wurden, erwarteten die kleine Truppe bereits. Wie gewohnt wurde die letzte Mission zusammengefasst, um deren Erfolg abzuschätzen, doch Khalil bekam all dies nur zur Hälfte mit. Er war noch nicht allzu lange hier und seine letzte Mission, war seine erste unter dem geheimen Deckmantel der ebenso geheimen Kooperation zwischen Helix und Overwatch, daher wunderte es ihn, dass von Captain Fareeha Amari jegliche Spur fehlte.

_Wieso ist sie nicht hier? Der Colonel hat auch nichts dazu gesagt… Oder hat sie wegen mir eine Sanktion… Vielleicht… Ich sollte nach ihr sehen!_

Nervös fing Khalil an mit seinem Bein auf und ab zu wippen.

_Nein, das kannst du nicht machen! Sie ist deine Vorgesetzte! Wie sähe das denn aus, wenn ich an ihre Bürotür klopfe und… Ist sie überhaupt dort? Vielleicht ist sie ja auf ihrem Quartier… oder … in der MedBay. Allah, nein, lass sie nicht dort sein!_

Er war so sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er beinahe das Ende des Appells verpasst hätte. Mechanisch stand er auf und trottete seinen Kameraden hinterher. Wie üblich wollten sie in die Trainingshalle, um ihrer Trainingsroutine nachzukommen. Vereinzelte Gespräche begannen, je weiter sich die Gruppe vom Besprechungsraum entfernte, doch Khalil war in seinen Gedanken verloren.

„Hey, wohin willst du?“, fragte plötzlich einer der Soldaten, als der junge Mann nicht an der vorgesehenen Stelle abbog.

„Oh, ich…“, begann Khalil und suchte nach einer passenden Erklärung.

_Genau!_

„Ich habe meine Pulsuhr im Quartier gelassen.“, sagte er rasch, bevor er weiter den Gang hinunterschritt.

Natürlich hatte er seine Uhr nicht vergessen, aber er nutzte die Chance für einen kleinen Umweg zu den anderen Quartieren der Basis. Da die Helix-Angestellten nicht zu den Hauptmitgliedern von Overwatch gezählt wurden, lagen ihre Quartiere auf einem anderen Trakt. Allerdings befanden sich die Trainingshalle und der Besprechungsraum auf der Ebene, auf der sich auch die Quartiere der Hauptmitglieder befanden.

_Nur um sicher zu gehen…_

Khalil blieb vor einer der Türen stehen. Auf dem Türschild war die ID-Nummer seiner Vorgesetzten in Metall geprägt. Er hob seine Hand und schluckte.

_Das ist doch Blödsinn!_

Dennoch klopfte er. Für einen Augenblick passierte nichts und er dachte er sollte sich umdrehen und gehen, doch plötzlich wurde die Tür ruckartig geöffnet.

„Kuma.“

„Captain! Ich, äh…“, salutierte der junge Rekrut.

„Sprechen Sie.“, sagte Fareeha forsch, wie sie aus ihrem Quartier trat und die Tür hinter sich zu zog.

„I-ich…“, stammelte er und ohrfeigte sich innerlich.

„Sie waren heute Morgen nicht beim Appell… da wollte ich nur rasch nachsehen, ob Sie –“

„Ich bin wohlauf, Kuma. Ihnen ist möglicherweise nicht bewusst, dass ich nicht mehr an sämtlichen Appellen von Helix anwesend sein muss, daher sehe ich ausnahmsweise über ihren Hinweis hinweg. Ich möchte Sie heute jedoch noch sprechen, Kuma. Wegtreten.“

„Ja, Si-, hrm, Ma‘am!“

Fareeha beäugte ihn kurz und schritt an ihm vorbei.

Khalil blieb noch eine Weile im Gang stehen und sah ihr nach. Sie war eigentlich wie immer, bestimmend, aufrecht und mit der nötigen Distanz und dennoch machte er sich Sorgen. Unschlüssig trat er von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

_Lass es, Khalil!_

Er drehte sich um und machte einpaar Schritte zurück in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war, bis er auf halben Weg wieder umdrehte. Es war irrsinnig, aber er musste wissen wohin Captain Amari ging. In einiger Entfernung sah der den starken Rücken seiner Vorgesetzten, die ihn nicht zu bemerken schien.

_Nur nicht auffliegen…_

Er hielt etwas Abstand, immer darauf bedacht im gleichen Tritt zugehen wie die Frau vor ihm. Die Verfolgung wäre bei regerem Betrieb auf den Gängen sicherlich einfacher gewesen, aber es wäre auch wahrscheinlicher die Fährte zu verlieren. Sie bog ab und Khalil sah die beleuchteten Lettern der MedBay. Als die Glastüren aufglitten, blieb er stehen.

_Es reicht, Khalil! Dreh um. Sei nicht so neugierig._

„Nä, ich brauche… Der andere Ordner… MedBay, moll.[6]“, hörte hinter sich in einer Sprache, die er nicht verstand.

Doktor Ziegler schritt an ihm vorbei, das Telefon am Ohr. Sie bemerkte den jungen Rekruten nicht, der seinen Arm ausstreckte, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

_Vielleicht besser so…_ , dachte Khalil und ging zurück zu seinen Kameraden.

* * *

Der Gang lag still und nur vom Licht des Mondes beschienen vor ihm. Seine schweren Schritte hallten von den Wänden wider, genauso wie das gelegentliche Klicken seiner Hundemarken, wenn sie aneinander schlugen.

„Oh, Kuma?“

Sein Kamerad drehte sich verwundert zu ihm rum.

„Was gibt’s?“

„Wir tauschen.“, sagte Khalil. „Du übernimmst meinen Trakt.“

Verwirrt runzelte der andere Soldat die Stirn, was im Halbdunkel des Ganges nicht leicht zu erkennen war.

„Wieso?“

Khalil zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Weiß nicht. Befehl vom Colonel.“

Ohne weitere Fragen, salutierte sein Kollege schulterzuckend und übergab seinen Posten. Khalil erwiderte gemäß Vorschrift und nahm seinen Platz ein. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er dem anderen Soldaten nach. Ein Hauch eines listigen Grinsens spielte um seine Lippen.

_Ein Mustersoldat._

Räuspernd schritt er den Gang hinunter. Es war ein Wunder, dass es niemandem aufgefallen war, dass er gezielt dafür sorgte, dass die Nachtwache in dem Gebäudetrakt bekam, in dem auch Captain Amari ihren Dienst leistete. Auch die Tatsache, dass seine morgendlichen Läufe auf den Fersen seiner Vorgesetzten weiterhin unbemerkt blieben. Er musste wahrlich vom Glück geküsst sein.

_Heh, das ist fast schon zu einfach! Aber so wird sie auf jeden Fall erkennen, wie wertvoll ich für sie bin… Sie wird stolz auf mich sein!_

Khalil bog um die Ecke. Unter einigen Türspalten drangen schmale Lichtstreifen auf den dunklen Gang. Offenbar war etwas Wahres an dem Ausspruch dran, dass Overwatch nie schliefe.

Eine Tür öffnete sich unvermittelt und Captain Amari trat auf den Gang.

„Verstanden, Commander!“, sagte sie in den Raum und salutierte knapp.

Sie hatte ihre übliche Uniform an, ihr Gewehr ruhte an ihrer Schulter. Trotz der schlechten Lichtverhältnisse, musste sie eine Bewegung in ihren Augenwinkeln bemerkt haben, denn sie wandte sich kurz darauf dem jungen Rekruten zu.

„Kuma, wieso sind Sie hier?“, fragte sie barsch.

Khalil salutierte.

„Ich bin für Aziz eingesprungen. Er musste sich sein Abendessen durch den Kopf gehen lassen, Ma‘am.“, antwortete er.

Schweigend musterte Fareeha den Mann.

_Er ist sehr engagiert…_ , dachte sie. _Natürlich will er seinen Misserfolg der letzten Mission wieder ausgleichen… Wird wohl Zeit, dass er wieder fliegt. Je früher, desto besser, egal, was Zenyatta davon hält._

„Aziz, soll in der MedBay vorstellig werden, wenn es morgen nicht besser wird. Sie, Kuma, kommen mit mir.“

Sie wandte sich um und Khalil schloss sich ihr an. Er war neugierig, was sie beim Commander zu tun hatte. Doch er wusste, dass er sie nicht einfach so fragen konnte, auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass sie es ihm sagen würde. Immerhin… sie hatte ihm von ihrem Unfall erzählt, hatte ihm von der harten Zeit danach erzählt. Das musste doch etwas bedeuten.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich, Kuma?“, fragte Fareeha beiläufig, als sie um eine weitere Ecke bogen, die sie zu den Laboren führte.

„Ich bin wohlauf, Captain.“, antwortete Khalil zuversichtlich und die Frau neben ihm brummte zustimmend.

„Sie werden Übermorgen für die Mission benötigt.“, sagte sie in ihrem gewohnten Befehlston.

„Verstanden, Captain!“, antwortete er und konnte nur schwer die freudige Aufregung in seiner Stimme verbergen.

Darauf hatte er gewartet! Dann hatten sich die Bemühungen der letzten Tage bezahlbar gemacht.

_Sie vertraut mir immer mehr! Sehr gut Khalil! Vielleicht brauche ich dann bald keine Hilfsmittelchen mehr, um in ihrer Nähe sein zu können… Sie wird sehen, dass sie sich auf mich verlassen kann!_

Sie schritten an den geschlossenen Labortüren vorbei, als Fareeha plötzlich stehen blieb. Sie hatte so abrupt gestoppt, dass Khalil ein, zwei Schritte zurückgehen musste. Alarmiert hielt er sein Gewehr im Anschlag und betrachtete seine Vorgesetzte.

„Captain?“

„Sch!“, machte sie nur und bedeutete ihm mit einer knappen Handbewegung leise zu sein.

Ihre Stirn war in Falten gelegt, während sie angestrengt lauschte. Khalil spitzte seine Ohren, konnte jedoch nichts hören. Der Gang schien ruhig, ohne Anzeichen einer Gefahr. Was hatte Captain Amari gehört?

Er sah, wie sich ihre Miene verfinsterte und ihre Kiefer hart aufeinander pressten. Khalil verstand die gesamte Situation nicht, bis er plötzlich ein gedämpftes Schluchzen hinter der Tür vernahm. Ihm waren die Labore noch nie wirklich geheuer gewesen. War dort vielleicht jemand gegen seinen Willen eingesperrt?

Vorsichtig trat der junge Mann näher an die Tür heran und war im Begriff den Generalcode ins Tastenfeld einzugeben, als ihn die starke Hand seines Captains zurückzerrte.

„Alles in Ordnung. Weiter.“, sagte Fareeha barsch.

Khalil verstand nicht. Erst blieb sie stehen und dann sollte doch alles in Ordnung sein? Aber er hatte doch das Schluchzen gehört, genauso wie sie. Sein Blick huschte zum Türschild.

_AZ39/20_ , las er. _Ist das nicht das Labor von –_

„Kuma!“

Der schroffe Befehl riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er folgte hastig der Frau, die bereits vorgegangen war. Mit wenigen raumgreifenden Schritten war er neben ihr. Fareehas Profil zeigte keine Regung, als hätte sie nichts gehört. Dennoch huschten ihre Augen für sekundenschnelle in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren. Irgendetwas oder Irgendwer war in diesem Labor und schien den Captain doch irgendwie zu beschäftigen. Aber vielleicht interpretierte Khalil auch zu viel in das schwer zu lesende Verhalten hinein…

* * *

„Fühlen Sie sich dazu bereit?“, fragte Tekhartha Zenyatta.

Der Omnic schwebte entspannt im Schneidersitz sitzend neben der großen gepolsterten Couch, auf der sein Gesprächspartner lag.

„Ich weiß nicht.“, antwortete Khalil. „Aber wenn ich es nicht tue, kann ich meine Sachen packen.“

„Was macht Sie so sicher, dass Sie wieder nach Hause geschickt werden?“

Der junge Mann runzelte die Stirn und schaute den Omnic-Mönch irritiert an.

„Nun, Helix hat eine Struktur wie beim Militär? Wer nicht spurt oder liefert, kann gehen.“

Er seufzte schwer.

„Wenn ich jetzt gehen müsste… Das war alles, was ich jemals wollte.“

„Erzählen Sie mir“, begann Zenyatta sanft, „wie Sie zu diesem Berufswunsch gekommen sind.“

Khalil knetete seine Hände. Wieso fragte er das?

„Nun, ich… Das dauert länger.“

„Wir haben Zeit.“, ermutigte der Mönch.

Räuspernd setzte sich der junge Mann auf.

„Meine Mutter hat mich alleine großgezogen. Sie hat mir nicht viel von meinem Vater erzählt, nur, dass er ein Kämpfer war und ich ihm wohl sehr ähnlich sehe. Ich vermute, dass er während der Krise umgekommen ist.“

Er lachte unsicher.

„Ich war kein guter Sohn, kam immer wieder in dumme Angelegenheiten, flog von einer Schule, um von der nächsten zu fliegen. Ich interessierte mich nicht für, das was man mir dort beibrachte, aber Jets… die hatten mich gepackt! Von klein auf war mir klar: Ich werde Jetpilot. Als ich es meiner Mutter erzählte, fing sie an zu weinen. Gleichzeitig sagte sie mir, dass ich dumm wäre davon zu träumen, weil ich nur Ärger machte.“

„Was löste das in Ihnen aus?“, fragte Zenyatta.

„Es machte mich wütend!“, knurrte Khalil.

Der Mönch betrachtete seinen Patienten, wie er die Fäuste ballte.

„Sie waren wütend. Was haben Sie dann getan?“

Ein bitteres, gequältes Lächeln huschte über seine Gesichtszüge.

„Ich bin raus auf die Straßen. Hab mich mit ein paar Typen angelegt. Sie hatten mich ziemlich zugerichtet und sie hätten mich wahrscheinlich zu Tode geprügelt, wenn Murat nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre.“

„Wer ist dieser Murat?“

„Er… mein Freund. Erst hat er mich rausgeprügelt, dann hat er mir seine Freundschaft angeboten. Er nannte es Schutz, aber gemeint hatte er das andere. Wir waren sogar auf derselben Schule, was mir anfangs nicht bewusst war. Ich verbrachte immer mehr Zeit mit ihm und seiner Gang und irgendwann kam ich mit auf seine Raubzüge und Deals. Irgendwann waren wir zu übermütig. Wir vertickten unsere Drogen auf der Schultoilette. Dummerweise hatten wir nicht so richtig aufgepasst und flogen auf. In unserer Panik wollten versuchten wir das Zeug im Klo zu versenken. Es klappte nicht, also schmissen wir Böller und Chemikalien, die wir zuvor aus den Schullaboren gestohlen hatten hinterher. Das gesamte Klo flog uns um die Ohren.“

Bei der Erinnerung wurde Khalil von einem Lachen geschüttelt.

„Was passierte dann?“

„Wir flogen von der Schule, mal wieder. Diesmal kamen wir zur Umerziehung auf eine Militärschule.“

„Wie hatte Ihre Mutter darauf reagiert?“, fragte der Mönch.

Khalil schluckte und starrte auf einen Punkt an der Wand. Es war recht lang her, dass er mit jemandem über seine Mutter gesprochen hatte.

„Sie hat nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen. Ich weiß nicht wo sie ist, was sie tut, wie es ihr geht oder…“

Der junge Mann ließ den Gedanken unvollständig und presste seine Kiefer aufeinander.

„Sie wurden von ihr verstoßen?“

Er nickte. Seine Augen brannten und ein Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals.

„Ich werde ihre kalten Augen nicht mehr vergessen, als sie mich in der Sicherheitsverwahrung sah.“

Schweigen legte sich über den Raum. Der Mönch entschied dem jungen Mann einen Augenblick der Ruhe zu gönnen, bevor er seine nächste Frage stellte.

„Was haben Sie während der Militärschule gemacht?“

Khalil schreckte leicht auf und blickte in den immer gleichen Gesichtsausdruck des Omnic.

„Wir haben weitergemacht mit unseren Geschäften. Allerdings wurde ich immer vorsichtiger. Es kam irgendwann wie es kommen musste. Unser Direktor gab uns ein Ultimatum. Murat nahm es nicht ernst, aber ich spürte, dass es dieses Mal nicht so glimpflich enden wird. Wir hatten die Wahl, entweder an dem Vortragstag des Militärs anwesend zu sein oder wir würden in der Gosse enden.“

„Wie haben Sie sich entschieden? Konnten Sie ihren Freund überzeugen?“

„Murat machte sich lustig, aber er bedachte meine Zweifel. Ich ging hin, zumal… Es sollte einen Vortrag zu den Raptorapiloten geben.“

Khalils Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Sie sind wie Jetpiloten, nur noch besser! Es war auch der Tag an dem ich Captain Amari das erste Mal traf. Gott, sie hatte Murat später noch den Marsch geblasen! Niemand hatte bis zu diesem Tag jemals genügend Eier gehabt ihn in seine Schranken zu weisen. Wie sie ihn vorgeführt hatte! Nachdem er den Vortrag gestört hatte, musste er vor dem Pult sitzen, immer im Blickfeld vom Captain und den Lehrern.“

„Hatte es Sie auch damals belustigt ihren Freund so zu sehen?“

„Ja, irgendwie schon. Diese Frau… Sie war schon damals umwerfend! Wie sie sich durchgesetzt hatte… Es schmeckte Murat gar nicht von jemandem gemaßregelt zu werden und schon gar nicht von einer Frau! Und dann war sie auch noch so…“

Er driftete kurz in seine Gedanken ab, ein träumerisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. Zenyatta entging dies nicht und fügte es seinem mentalen Protokoll zu.

_Ich spüre eine sehr starke emotionale Bindung zu Fareeha Amari… Ich sollte mit Dr. Ziegler darüber sprechen. Vielleicht könnte es noch eine Folge des Schocks sein._ , dachte der Omnic.

„Ich habe mich später beim Militär verpflichtet, um Raptorapilot zu werden.“, fuhr der junge Mann fort. „Dieser Tag hatte mich wieder daran erinnert, was ich eigentlich wollte, hat mir die Augen geöffnet, dass ich auf dem falschen Weg war. Murat war wütend und später flog er ein letztes Mal. Ich habe ihn noch einmal getroffen bei einem Einsatz… Ich habe ihm den Gnadenschuss gegeben.“

Sie schwiegen. Zenyatta legte seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und summte leise vor sich hin.

„Ich denke, wir sollten es für heute dabei belassen, Herr Kuma. Außer es liegt Ihnen noch etwas auf dem Herzen, dass Sie jetzt loswerden möchten.“, schloss er die Unterhaltung.

Khalil schüttelte den Kopf.

_Nichts, was er verstehen würde._

Der junge Mann verließ das Gesprächszimmer. Es dämmerte bereits und die ersten Lichter brannten in den Quartieren seiner Kameraden, die er von diesem Trakt aus sehen konnte. Morgen würde er wieder fliegen. Morgen könnte er endlich seine Schuld begleichen.

_Ich werde ihr den Rücken freihalten. Niemand wird auch nur in ihre Nähe kommen, das schwöre ich!_

Entschlossenen Schrittes stapfte er zurück zu seinem Quartier. Auf der Hälfte des Weges blieb er jedoch vor einer großen Fensterfront stehen und blickte zu den gegenüberliegenden Zimmern herüber. In einem der Zimmer brannte Licht und eine hochgewachsene Person stand mit dem Rücken zum Fenster.

„Captain…“, flüsterte er zu sich und lächelte. „Ich verspreche Ihnen: Sie werden stolz auf mich sein!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzungen
> 
> [1] Arab.: „Feigling!“
> 
> [2] Arab.: „Bruder“
> 
> [3] Arab.: „Arschloch“
> 
> [4] Milit. Titel der US-Airforce. Gleichzusetzen mit einem stellvertretenden Truppenführer eines Trupps der Fliegereinheit.
> 
> [5] Arab.: „Schlampe“
> 
> [6] Schwitzerdütsch: „Ja“


	5. Stark an Gibralfaro

„Eine Botschafterin in Málaga soll eskortiert werden.“, erläuterte Soldier 76 knapp. „Wie ihr sicherlich bemerken werdet, an sich keine schwierig anmutende Mission, wenn unsere Auftraggeberin dort nicht gerade so umstritten wäre. Botschafterin Stark ist auch nicht alleine unterwegs, wenn man das so nennen kann. Sie trägt wichtige Dokumente bei sich, die einen großen Einfluss auf die dortigen Unstimmigkeiten zwischen Omnics und der Rebellenfront der Menschen haben kann. Leider führt die Route vom Flughafen zum Castillo de Gibralfaro durch Carretera de Cádiz, einem Viertel, das in der Hand der Rebellen ist.“

Der altgediente Soldat und Kommandeur blickte schweigend in die Runde, die aus der Scharfschützin Ana Amari, Pharah und Mercy bestand. Die älteste der Frauen runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Mir ist noch nicht ganz klar, weshalb du nur uns dafür auswählst.“, sagte Ana. „Nicht, dass ich glaube, dass unsere Fähigkeiten nicht dafür reichten, aber sind wir nicht etwas wenige für eine solche Mission bei der das Risiko besteht, dass sich Talon unter die Masse mischt?“

„Nein.“, sagte Soldier 76 schlicht. „Gerade deswegen habe ich euch ausgewählt. Du, Ana, bist eine Meisterin der Tarnung, neben deinen Fähigkeiten als Scharfschützin. Für dich wird es also ein leichtes sein entweder in der Menge zu verschwinden oder dich unerkannt über die Dächer zu bewegen. Pharah hat genügend Erfahrung in solcherlei klassischen Arbeiten des Sicherheitsdienstes. Sie und eine Handvoll ihrer Männer werden die Eskorte aus der Luft absichern und im Notfall die Menge in Schach halten.“

Er holte unmerklich Luft und wandte sich Mercy zu.

„Mercy, du wirst dafür sorgen, dass falls es zu Gewaltakten kommt, alle Verletzten versorgt werden. Ansonsten wirst du dich weitestgehend im Hintergrund halten.“

Die blonde Frau nickte.

„Gut, wenn keine weiteren Fragen vorhanden sind…“, er schien sie hinter seiner Maske ernst zu mustern und wartete auf Widerworte. „Wegtreten.“

Die beiden Ägypterinnen salutierten, wobei die bereits Ergraute sich ein keckes Lächeln nicht verwehren konnte. Mercy hingegen stand für einen Moment ratlos da, ehe sie sich an ihre Zeit als Feldärztin erinnerte und ebenfalls salutierte.

_Und ich dachte diese Zeiten wären vorbei…_

Sie traten gemeinsam aus dem Büro des älteren Mannes und lenkten ihre Schritte gen Hangar, wo sie den Rest des Einsatztrupps erwarteten. Niemand von ihnen sprach, nur Ana summte leise vor sich hin, ein kleines Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. Etwas verwundert blickte die Schweizerin zu ihr.

„Was ist los, Ana?“

„Oh, gar nichts.“, antwortete die Angesprochene.

Sie blickte kurz zu ihrer Tochter und wieder zu Mercy. Etwas Warmes und zugleich Stolzes lag in ihrem Blick, was Mercy nicht so recht einzuordnen wusste. Freute sie sich etwa auf die bevorstehende Mission? Aber warum? Für sie machte es absolut keinen Sinn.

 _Vielleicht so eine Angewohnheit von Soldaten…_ , dachte Mercy und wandte ihren Blick wieder ihrem Weg zu.

Doch dann dämmerte es ihr, als sie merkte, wie sie gedankenverloren mit dem schlichten Silberring an ihrem Finger spielte.

_Natürlich! Sie ist einfach nur froh so etwas Zeit mit ihrer Tochter verbringen zu können. Welch Ironie, hat sie doch immer versucht Fareeha vom Militär und alle dem fern zu halten._

Die Frauen bogen in einen geräumigen Raum ab, in dem sich mehrere Spinde und andere große Schränke befanden. Zügig gingen die beiden jüngeren Frauen auf zwei große Schränke zu, in denen sich die letzten Teile ihrer Anzüge befanden. Beide hatten, solange sie sich noch in den kleineren Räumen innerhalb des Stützpunktes befanden, ihre raumgreifenden Rückenteile vorerst hier verstaut. Unweit von ihr hörte Mercy das Klicken und Einrasten der Triebwerke von Pharahs Anzug. Kurz darauf vernahm auch sie ein Klicken in unmittelbarer Nähe und spürte das vertraute Gewicht ihrer eigenen Flügel auf ihrem Rücken. Sie wandte sich noch einmal zum Spiegel in der Schranktür. Der Schutzpanzer saß perfekt und auch ihre Erkennungsmarken waren sicher unter ihrem Brustpanzer verstaut.

„Heb keini Angst, Mama. Bald ist‘s vorbii.“, flüsterte Angela und legte den Ring in ein kleines Fach unter dem Spiegel, bevor sie sich ihre Handschuhe überzog.

„Mercy.“, rief Pharah von der Tür zum Hangar.

Die blonde Frau blickte zur jungen Ägypterin. Sie hatte ihren Anzug, bis auf den Helm, bereits vollständig angelegt. Das blau ihrer Rüstung schimmerte kühl im Licht der Neonröhren und unterstrich ihre nüchterne und abgeklärte Persönlichkeit, die immer besonders während der Arbeit zu sehen war. Mercy nickte kurz und griff rasch nach ihrem Caduceus Stab und ihrer Pistole.

_Bitte lah sie mich nöd benutze müsse._

Sie traten durch die große Tür, die viel mehr an ein Schott erinnerte, ins Hangar. Etwas entfernt von den Umkleiden, warteten vier Soldaten in Raptora-Anzügen an einem Transportflieger.

„Du bleibst in meiner Nähe.“, sagte Pharah zu Mercy ohne sie anzusehen. „Gewohnte Taktik. Außerdem brauche ich dich falls Kuma verrücktspielt.“

Mercy horchte auf.

„Khalil Kuma ist dabei?“

„Ja. Je früher er wieder fliegt, desto besser.“

„Glaubst du wirklich er ist wieder soweit? Physisch ist er es, aber psychisch?“, fragte Mercy besorgt und blickte zu Pharah.

Ernste, braune Augen trafen ihre blauen, die trotz ihrer Professionalität einen Hauch Sorge zuließen.

„Das werden wir sehen.“, sagte sie trocken. „Und nein: Zenyatta war anderer Meinung.“

Mercy seufzte leise und verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Ganz falsch lag Pharah nicht, aber sie hätte dennoch eine behutsamere Methode gewählt. Ihn gleich wieder auf eine Mission zu schicken erschien ihr doch recht heikel, im Anbetracht des Schocks, den er erlitten hatte.

Sie linste zu Ana, die letzte Planungen mit Pharah besprach. Vermutlich hatte sie das von ihrer Mutter. Mercy erinnerte sich noch genau an ihre ersten Stunden am Schießstand. Anfangs hatte sie sich geweigert überhaupt eine Schusswaffe bei sich zu tragen, aber Winston und Ana hatten sie davon überzeugen können, dennoch eine parat zu haben – für den Selbstschutz wohlgemeint.

So übte sie also unter den scharfen Augen der Scharfschützin den Umgang mit einfachen Handfeuerwaffen. Sie begannen mit statischen Zielscheiben, später mit beweglichen und Tontauben. Bereits bei den Tontauben verspürte Mercy ein leichtes Unbehagen, aber sie lernte damit umzugehen. Irgendwann kam jener denkwürdige Tag, an dem sie das erste Mal mit der Strenge der Ägypterin konfrontiert wurde…

* * *

Angela schritt den Flur zum Holo-Schießstand entlang. Die schweren Stiefel ihrer Ausrüstung machten ihre Schritte schwerfällig und ließen sie laut von den Wänden widerhallen. Sie hatte es anfangs nicht verstanden, weshalb sie die Simulationen sowie die regulären Schießübungen in voller Montur durchführen sollte, aber mit der Zeit erkannte sie, dass Ana sie dadurch für den tatsächlichen Einsatz im Feld trainierte. Schließlich würde Angela eine ähnliche Ausrüstung bei sich tragen, wie jeder andere Soldat auch.

 _„Angela!“_ , ertönte die Stimme der Ägypterin schon von weitem.

Sie wartete vor der Tür zum dynamischen Trainingsparcours, ihr typisches breites Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ihr sonst langes offenes Haar hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden und trug die gleiche Schutzkleidung wie Angela.

 _„Bereit für deine letzte Stunde?“_ , fragte sie und legte der jungen Schweizerin ihre Hand auf die Schulter.

 _„Meine letzte Stunde?“_ , fragte Angela erstaunt. _„Klingt beinahe so, als hättest du dir dafür etwas Besonderes ausgedacht…“_

Ana lachte herzhaft.

_„Allerdings! Also dann… Auf geht’s!“_

Sie drückte die Tür auf und ließ Angela vor. Die große Halle war wie so üblich mit einer Vielzahl von Schlupfwinkeln, Brüstungen und beweglichen Zielobjekten bestückt. Manchmal wunderte sich Angela, wie Ana es fertig brachte, dass die Halle jedes Mal völlig anders aussah. Sie hörte das Klicken der Tür hinter sich und drehte sich zu Ana um.

 _„Du weißt was du zu tun hast.“_ , sagte Ana. _„Erreiche sicher die andere Seite. Ich bin nur dein Schatten. Ah, und vergiss deine Patienten nicht.“_

Angela nickte.

_Möglichst unauffällig, Deckung wahren, Weg freimachen. So wie immer._

Kaum hatte sie ihre Waffe gezückt, erwachte der Parcours zum Leben. Die zuvor einheitlich grauen Verstecke und Hürden, sahen nun wie Panzer- oder Mauerreste aus. Auch die Zielscheiben veränderten ihre Optik, sodass sie entweder wie Drohnen, Minen, Zündsätze oder verängstigte Zivilisten aussahen Dank der technischen Einrichtungen des Holo-Schießstandes.

 _„Los!“_ , bellte Ana über den Tumult der Simulation und Angela flitzte zum nächstbesten Mauerrest, ihre Pistole im Anschlag.

Flink und behände wie eine Katze huschte sie von einem Schlupfloch zum nächsten und sorgte dafür, dass die Zivilisten entweder fliehen konnten oder Verletzte einen sicheren Platz fanden. Von irgendwo her drang erneut ein Schmerzensschrei an ihr Ohr und sie lugte vorsichtig aus ihrem Versteck.

_Mit einer Hechtrolle sollte ich es bis hinter den Wagen schaffen, dann sehen wir weiter._

Sie holte etwas Anlauf und hechtete mutig hinter den Wagen. In dessen Schutz gönnte sich Angela einen Moment Luft zu holen und linste um die Ecke. Etwas, das wie eine Mine aussah, war in den Boden eingelassen. Weiter hinten konnte sie die verletze Person ausmachen. Ärgerlich knurrte sie auf. Sie würde die Mine auslösen müssen, was kein Problem darstellte, aber der restliche Weg führte über freies Gelände ohne Deckung.

Ana räusperte sich hinter ihr und sie wandte ihren Kopf in ihre Richtung. Die Ägypterin sprach nicht, sondern hob lediglich fragend ihre Braue. Angela presste ihre Lippen zusammen und schüttelte energisch ihren Kopf.

_„Alles gut.“_

Ohne eine weitere Reaktion ihrer Mentorin abzuwarten schnellte sie aus ihrer Deckung hervor und schoss auf die Mine. So schnell, wie sie sich aus ihrem Schutz bewegt hatte, so schnell war sie auch wieder dahinter, gerade rechtzeitig, um nicht von den Schrapnellen getroffen zu werden. Wie sehr sie doch diese Detonationen hasste.

Als sie sich sicher war, dass die Luft rein war, rannte sie los. Ihre Beine brannten vom Gewicht ihrer Ausrüstung ebenso wie ihre Lungen.

_Ich schaff‘ das!_

Plötzlich hörte sie einen Schrei neben sich und einen Augenblick später sah sie, wie jemand auf sie zu rannte. Es war eine große männliche Gestalt, die eine Machete wild über ihrem Kopf wirbelte. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen blieb Angela stehen. Das war neu. In den gesamten Trainingsstunden zuvor gab es nie einen menschlichen Angreifer in der Simulation, höchstens Tiere.

Wie ein Reh, das ins Scheinwerferlicht blickte stand sie wie angewurzelt da, die Pistole hing schlaff in ihrer Hand.

 _„Schieß!“_ , befahl Ana hinter ihr barsch.

 _„Ich kann nicht!“_ ; keuchte Angela.

_„Wenn du nicht schießt, wird er dich töten!“_

_„ICH CHAN NÖD!“_

_„SCHIESS!“_

Angelas Arm schnellte nach oben, ein Schuss ertönte und der Mann kam zum Stehen. Sein erhobener Arm sackte schlaff herab und mit einem Klirren fiel die Machete zu Boden. Mit seiner anderen Hand griff er sich an die Brust aus der Blut quoll und starrte mit seinem wirren Blick auf seine Wunde. Dann gaben seine Beine nach und er fiel in sich zusammen. Er war tot.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Angela auf den Toten. Ihr Atem ging schnell und kam in Stößen. Sie spürte, wie ihr gesamter Körper zu zittern begann und kalter Schweiß sich seinen Weg durch sämtliche Poren bahnte.

 _„Hinter dir!“_ , bellte Ana und die junge Frau schnellte herum.

Diesmal näherten sich zwei Angreifer, einer bewaffnet, der andere mit bloßen Händen.

_„Schieß!“_

Angela schoss, jedoch eher weil sie sich erschrak als, dass sie bewusst töten wollte. Der erste Schuss verfehlte den bewaffneten Angreifer nur knapp.

 _„In die Brust!“_ , ermahnte Ana.

Wieder schoss sie und der Mann fiel zu Boden. Der Zweite folgte ihm kurzdarauf. Ein unverständlicher Schrei kam aus der Richtung des Patienten und Angela sah mit Schrecken, dass ein Vierter ihn bedrohte. Berauscht vom Adrenalin, schnellte ihre Pistole in die Höhe und sie drückte ab. Kopfschuss.

Keuchend stand sie da. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was gerade passiert war. Niemals hatte sie geglaubt auf einen Menschen zu schießen, auch wenn es sich vorerst nur um Simulationen handelte. Doch ihr blieb keine Zeit die Ereignisse zu verarbeiten, als sie ruckartig herum gerissen wurde und dem ernsten Blick ihrer Mentorin begegnete. Ana packte ihre Hand, in der Angela ihre Waffe hielt und drückte den Lauf auf ihre eigene Brust.

 _„Schieß.“_ , sagte sie ernst.

Schock stand in Angelas blauen Augen und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

 _„Schieß oder soll ich dich umbringen?“_ , fragte Ana.

Tränen rannten über die Wangen der jungen Schweizerin.

_„I-ich… k-kann das nicht!“_

Anas Gesicht verzog keine Miene, als ihr Daumen den Abzug fand und sie den Finger ihrer Schülerin zwang abzudrücken. Ein Schuss erklang und hallte ohrenbetäubend laut, wie Angela es empfand, von den Wänden wider. Totenstille legte sich über die Halle.

Angela spürte wie sämtliche Kraft aus ihren Beinen verschwand. Sie hatte geschossen. Sie hatte Ana erschossen und doch stand sie noch immer mit festem Stand vor ihr. Ihre Knie machten ungebremsten Kontakt mit dem Boden und sie fiel vornüber. Ihr Magen fühlte sich an, als hätte man ihr mit einem Vorschlaghammer einen Haken verpasst und sie erbrach sich. Das war zu viel für sie gewesen. Zwar hatte sie schon etliche Versehrte gesehen und behandelt mit ihren 18 Jahren, aber das konnte sie nicht auf den Moment vorbereiten, wenn eine Kugel den Körper durchschlug und das Blut und anderes Gewebe umherspritzte.

Würgend und weinend kauerte sie zu Anas Füßen.

 _„Alles ist gut, sughirati.[1] Das hast du sehr gut gemacht.“_ , sagte sie sanft und hockte sich neben sie.

Sie strich behutsam über den Rücken der zitternden Schweizerin und wiederholte ihre Worte, wie ein Mantra, bis sie sich einigermaßen beruhigte. Lächelnd neigte sie den Kopf, um Angela in die verweinten Augen zu sehen. Anas braune Augen blickten tief in Angelas. Von der Härte zuvor war keine Spur mehr, im Gegenteil. Sie waren sanft, warm und ein gewisser Stolz flammte in ihnen, der Angela seltsamerweise beruhigte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, fiel sie Ana um den Hals und die Soldatin ließ es zu.

* * *

Mercy schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf und atmete tief aus.

_Schocktherapie nach Familie Amari, eindeutig…_

Die Einsatztruppe lief unter lautem Klacken der Rüstungen die Rampe zum Transportflieger hinauf. Die Tür zum Cockpit war geöffnet, sodass Mercy einen Blick auf Tracer erhaschen konnte.

„Aaaw, Winston! Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Nur ganz kurz – Mit dem Chronobeschleuniger ein Klacks. … Und wenn ich dir verspreche, dass ich Emily – “

Hinter vorgehaltener Hand kicherte Mercy leise. Fast alle Overwatch-Agenten wussten, dass wann immer Tracer nur für die Flüge zu den Einsatzorten zuständig war, sie gerne einen kleinen Abstecher zu ihrer Partnerin in London machte. So wunderte es sie nicht, dass sie es auch heute versuchte.

_Partnerin… Sie hat jemanden zu dem sie zurückkehren kann, nachdem alles vorbei ist.... Ein schöner Gedanke. Was mache ich eigentlich dann? Reise ich dann immer noch umher in meinem Valkyrie-Anzug? Alleine?_

Seufzend legte sie sich die spezielle Gurtvorrichtung für den Flug an. Besser, wenn sie nicht weiter darüber nachdachte. Jetzt war nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt dafür.

„Kuma, Sie bleiben in meiner Sichtweite.“, endete Pharah ihre Instruktionen und Mercy schreckte leicht zusammen.

Offenbar war sie so sehr mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie das Briefing der Helix Truppen gar nicht mitbekommen hatte. Sie blickte von ihren Gurten auf. Ihr schräg gegenüber saß Khalil Kuma in seinem schlichten braunen Raptora Anzug, direkt gegenüber von Pharah. Blaue Augen musterten ihn eindringlich, was durchaus leichter gewesen wäre, wenn sein Gesicht nicht halb durch das Visier seines Helmes verdeckt gewesen wäre. Wenn sie es nicht besser wusste, so glaubte Mercy eine gewisse Freude zu wahrzunehmen. Ihr Blick wanderte zu seinen Mundwinkeln. Ja, doch. Irgendetwas war ungewöhnlich.

Pharah legte ihr plötzlich die Hand auf den Unterarm und lehnte sich leicht zu ihr hinunter.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich gestern schroff zu dir war.“, flüsterte sie ins Ohr der Schweizerin.

„Oh, halb so wild. Ich bin Schlimmeres gewohnt.“, wehrte sie ab.

„Hmmph.“, brummte die junge Ägypterin und setzte sich wieder normal hin. „Trotzdem.“

Die Stelle, an der Pharah sie bis vor einem Moment noch berührte war angenehm warm. Generell, so fiel Mercy auf, schien Pharah immer eine Wärme in vielerlei Hinsicht auszustrahlen. Eine, die auf andere überschwappen konnte.

 _Stopp!_ , ermahnte sie sich.

Dennoch linste sie aus ihren Augenwinkeln zu Pharah hinüber.

 _Manchmal wünschte ich, ich wüsste was sie denkt._ , dachten beide Frauen ins geheim.

* * *

Sie landeten in einem abgelegeneren Bereich des Flughafens, in dem sie keine Aufmerksamkeit erregten. Eine schwarze Limousine, vor der offenbar der Bodyguard von Botschafterin Stark stand, wartete bereits auf sie. Der Mann geschätzte 1,90m groß, was Phara dazu veranlasste den Kopf etwas n den Nacken zu legen.

„Johnson.“, stellte er sich mit rauchiger Stimme vor. „Ich dachte, wir hätten Helix engagiert und nicht diese Verräter.“

Er nickte kurz in Mercys Richtung. Pharah folgte seinem Wink.

_Vorsicht mit dem was du sagst, Söldner!_

„Das haben Sie auch.“, antwortete sie. „Sie begleitet uns lediglich aus Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Wie Sie wissen existiert Overwatch seit einigen Jahren nicht mehr. Helix kann sich derzeit nur glücklich schätzen, dass eine so hervorragende Ärztin sich um das Wohl des Personals kümmert.“

Johnson brummte, begnügte sich jedoch mit der Antwort.

„Schön. Aber sie wird sich so unauffällig wie möglich verhalten! Ich will nicht, dass Botschafterin Stark noch mehr Feinde bekommt.“, sagte er ernst.

„Machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken, Sir.“

„Gut. Hier ist die Route. Polizei wird unseren Wagen am Boden absichern.“

Er reichte Pharah eine kleine Karte, auf der die exakte Route verzeichnet war. Natürlich hatte sie die Informationen bereits von Athena erhalten, doch sie tat so, als würde sie diese zum ersten Mal eingehend studieren können.

„Danke, Sir. Wir werden Sie dann aus der Luft absichern.“, sagte sie und steckte die Karte in ein kleines Fach in ihrem Brustpanzer.

Johnson reichte ihr die Hand, die sie mit festem Griff entgegen nahm. Dann gab er dem Fahrer ein kurzes Zeichen und stieg ins Fahrzeug ein.

„Jaffar. Bring Ana in Position.”, befahl sie.

„Was?!“, fragte Ana empört. „Ich kann sehr gut alleine laufen, danke!“

Pharah drehte sich seufzend zu ihr um.

„Du würdest nicht rechtzeitig ankommen. Jaffar, flieg sie hin.“

„Ma’am?“, fragte Jaffar, als er hinter Ana trat und seine Arme leicht anhob.

„Oh, nein! Ich bin doch kein nasser Sack, den man einfach irgendwo hin transportiert! Sowas lasse ich mir – “

„MOM!“, fuhr Pharah ungehalten dazwischen.

Manchmal konnte sie ihre Mutter einfach nicht verstehen. Wenn sie früher auch schon so reagierte, wie um Himmels willen hatte sie es dann so weit gebracht? Jaffar stand unschlüssig da, bis Ana ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter gab.

„Na, Sie haben ihren Captain gehört. Wie lange muss eine alte Frau warten, bis sie endlich zu ihrem Platz gebracht wird?“, tadelte sie ihn.

 _Irgendwann_ , dachte Pharah, _Irgendwann werde ich noch wahnsinnig! Ihr Humor hat sich in all den Jahren ihres Versteckspiels nicht verbessert._

Mercy räusperte sich hinter ihr.

„Wollen wir dann auch los?“, fragte sie.

„Natürlich.“, sagte Pharah und wandte sich ihr zu.

Bevor sie jedoch ihre Triebwerke startete knackte es jedoch in ihrem Headset.

„Pass gut auf dich auf, Justice. Aber ich glaube, du bist in sehr guten Händen.“, lachte Anas Stimme in ihrem Ohr.

„Mom!“, zischte die Tochter zurück.

„Was? Vergiss nicht, dass ich ihr das Schießen beigebracht habe. Oder habe ich dich da an etwas anderes erinnert, hmm?“, neckte Ana verschmitzt.

Pharah wollte gerade zu einer bissigen Antwort ansetzen, als sich Mercy einschaltete.

„Ana, ganz gleich was du Pharah gerade gesagt hast, aber du hälst uns vom Fliegen ab.“

Ana lachte.

„Du hast Recht. Nun, gut. Aleinayat binafsik.“[2]

„Danke.“, seufzte Pharah.

Mercy lächelte nur amüsiert.

„Scheint so als würdet ihr doch ganz gut miteinander zurechtkommen.“

„Dazu will ich lieber nichts sagen.“, meinte Pharah nur und bereitete ihre Triebwerke vor.

_Eigentlich reden wir nicht viel miteinander und wenn wir es tun, behandelt sie mich noch immer wie ein kleines Kind…_

Vorsichtig stieg sie in die Höhe und wartete, dass Mercy ihr folgte. Als sie gut ein paar Meter in der Luft war, sprang die blonde Frau vom Boden ab und breitete ihre Flügel aus. Elegant schlugen ihre Engelsschwingen und trugen sie empor, bis sie mit etwas Abstand hinter Pharah war. Sie gab der Raptorapilotin ein Zeichen, dass sie nun die Strömungskräfte der Triebwerke mit ihren Flügeln für den weiteren Flug einfangen konnte.

„Kuma.“, sagte Pharah über ihr Headset und sofort schoss Khalil neben ihr in die Luft.

„Aye, Captain!“

Schweigend flogen sie die Route entlang, immer in Sichtweite zur Limousine. Als sie sich dem Problemviertel näherten, überkam Pharah ein seltsames Gefühl.

_Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht._

Als hätte sie ihre Gedanken gelesen meldete sich Ana.

„Es ist für meinen Geschmack etwas zu ruhig hier.“

Einen Moment später flackerte in einer Ecke ihres Visiers ein Video auf. Es zeigte die Straßen des Konfliktviertels. Sie waren leer. Die Fensterläden der Häuser waren geschlossen, Autos standen unbewegt an den Straßenrändern und auch keine Menschen schienen unterwegs zu sein.

„Wie lange bis ihr hier seid?“, fragte Ana.

„Drei Minuten. Jaffar, Safi, Bodenkontrolle der Hauptstraße. Aziz, erneute Kontrolle aus der Luft.“

„Verstanden!“

Sie schaute über ihre Schulter zu der Feldärztin.

„Mercy, häng dich an Kuma. Ich fliege vor.“

Die blonde Frau stutzte für einen Moment. Für gewöhnlich wäre es kein Problem gewesen die Geschwindigkeit zu erhöhen, obwohl sie im Schlepptau war. Doch Mercy verstand, dass Pharah ihren Senkrechtstarter in der Vertikalen einsetzen wollte. Sie holte Schwung, hob sich aus dem Strom ihrer Triebwerke und glitt zu Khalil hinüber. Kurzdarauf verschwand die Ägypterin in einem blauen Pfeil.

„Was hat sie vor?“, fragte Khalil.

Mercy runzelte die Stirn.

„Vermutlich will sie sich selbst ein Bild von der Lage machen oder eine Ausweichroute finden.“

* * *

„Padre dios!“[3], seufzte die Frau und streckte sich genüsslich in dem Bürostuhl.

Sie war eine seltsame Erscheinung mit ihrem streng zur Seite gekämmten Haar, sodass ihre linke Kopfseite komplett frei war, abgesehen von den merkwürdigen Drähten, die statt des Haars wie die Finger einer Hand ihren Schädel umschlossen. An ihrem Hinterkopf liefen sie zusammen und schienen pink schimmernd ihre Wirbelsäule entlang zu laufen. Auch schien sie einen merkwürdigen Kleidungsgeschmack zu haben, denn abgesehen eines dunklen Kurzmantels und Rock, schien sie in einem vorzugsweise pinken, hautengen Overall gekleidet zu sein ohne wirklichem Schuhwerk.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass das kleine Ding tatsächlich funktioniert…“, murmelte sie zu sich und drehte eine kleine Gerätschaft unbekannten Zwecks in ihrer Hand.

„Ey, Sombra.“, knackte eine männliche Stimme über das Headset. „Wie lange soll das noch dauern?“

Sie verdrehte die Augen und machte mit einer Hand eine Wischbewegung in der Luft. Wie durch Zauberhand erschien ein holographisches Display vor ihr.

„Sí, sí.“, stöhnte Sombra. „Nur noch ein paar Minuten.“

Auf dem Display konnte sie die Straße, auf der Botschafterin Stark unterwegs war über die vielen Überwachungskameras der Polizei gut einsehbar. Es war offensichtlich: Sombra war eine Hackerin.

„Äh, und noch etwas.“, räusperte sich der Mann am anderen Ende. „Diese Vogelscheuche und das Schwein… Sind das deine Kumpel?“

„Mis amigos? No, ich dachte das wären eure.“, entgegnete sie und öffnete ein neues Display.

Auf einem abgelegenem Fabrikgelände schien eine große Meute Punks und Rebellen auf irgendetwas zu warten. Sombra schaute sich suchend in der Masse nach Personen, auf die die Beschreibung passte um. Sie schmunzelte.

„Na sieh mal einer an. Keine Sorge, die beiden sind auf eurer Seite. Ihr könnt von Glück reden, dass Roadhog und Junkrat dabei sind. Sie sollten sehr nützlich für euch sein.“

Ein Signal ertönte von irgendwoher und Sombra widmete sich wieder ihrem anderen Display.

„Ojo![4] Macht euch bereit Botschafterin Stark willkommen zu heißen.“

Die Limousine näherte sich der berechneten Position, an der sie ihr Gerät einsetzen würde. Sie zählte innerlich die Sekunden, dann schnippte sie mit ihren Fingern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzungen
> 
> [1] Arab.: „meine Kleine“
> 
> [2] Arab.: „Passt auf euch auf.“
> 
> [3] Span.: „Gott Vater!“, „Herrgott!“
> 
> [4] Span.: hier „Achtung!“

**Author's Note:**

> Übersetzungen
> 
> [1] Koreanisch: "Du bist so eine alte Frau, das verstehst du nicht!"
> 
> [2] Arab.: "Scheiße!"
> 
> [3] Arab.: „Na, warte!“


End file.
